ESCOGE TU DESTINO
by CapitanComics
Summary: EL CULTO NO HA MUERTO EN SILENT HILL AL SUPREMO, LAS PERSONAS MENOS ADECUADAS HAN SIDO ESCOGIDAS EN ESTA OCACION, PARA INTENTAR DETENERLO. ES LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA LOS HABITANTES DE SILENT HILL DE REALIZARLO; ASÍ COMO DE INTENTAR DETENERLO. ¿QUIEN GANARA? DESCUBRE LO LEYENDOLO.


Mallory se encontraba sentada leyendo el periódico, despreocupadamente cuando tocaron a su puerta.

No esperaba a nadie, así que se dirigió a la puerta, al abrir estaba un mensajero de fedex.

-Un sobre, para Mallory Anderson.

-Soy yo.

-Una identificación, por favor

-Saco su licencia de conducir del jean.

-Firma aquí por favor.

Después de firmar, le entrego el sobre retirándose ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó mirándolo.

En el remitente estaba el nombre de una firma de licenciados:

Treshold and Sepic licenciados.

Abrió y saco el documento del interior.

Era para que se presentara en el despacho, referente a lo de una herencia,

-¿Heredera yo? De qué ¿? O de quién?

No podía pensar ahora en nadie que la hubiera podido heredar, la casa en donde vivía era de sus padres, fue por decirlo de alguna manera la herencia de ellos, cuando fallecieron en el accidente.

Había hablado con la tía Carol apenas ayer, hermana de su madre y único pariente vivo, que creía le quedaba. Ya que su otra tía hermana de Carol falleció no hacía mucho.

Al día siguiente temprano por la mañana, se enteró en el buffet de los abogados, que un tío un tal Robert Anderson un hermano de su padre había muerto no hacía mucho, sabia de Mallory, había dejado la herencia para ella.

Ahí mismo se enteró que le dejaba la casa, que se encontraba a unas 8 horas de camino, de la de ella, lo que se encontrara dentro, mobiliario y trastes, asimismo le había dejado una cuenta en el banco que ascendía a unos 8 mil dólares.

A Mallory no le quedó otro remedio, que dirigirse a la casa heredada cuando hubo terminado los arreglos del papeleo, ya se encontraba todo a su nombre.

Así que tomo su auto, se fue manejando le costó un poco de trabajo encontrar la casa, ya que en los alrededores había casas pero estaban retiradas del camino, prefirió seguir hasta dar con ella.

Al llegar digamos que ya se imaginaba algo así, una casa antigua descuidada, que necesitaba muchos arreglos, como lo veía Mallory sería muy difícil deshacerse de ella.

Venderla lo veía muy difícil, quien querría una casa en medio del campo, eso si no podía negarlo muy alumbrada con un paisaje muy bonito, pero bueno el paisaje y la luz no pagarían los impuestos, así que habría que se puede vender de adentro para hacer los pagos.

Entro a la casa, reviso lo más rápido que pudo los dos pisos de la casa abriendo los muebles, los cajones para darse cuenta si había algo de valor.

Algo que le llamo mucho la atención a Mallory es que en todas las habitaciones que reviso, no encontró un solo espejo es más ni siquiera en el baño, se imaginó algo: ¿que se peinaría su tío de memoria? Jajajajaja.

Por fin llego al desván, reviso los pocos muebles que había, se le hizo raro que su tío siendo una persona de gran edad no tuviera su desván lleno de todo lo que ya no servía en la casa.

abriendo los pocos muebles que había, se encontró con uno en el fondo un poco escondido, que para su sorpresa tenia echada llave, recordó una llave en el llavero que le dieron que no embono en ninguna otra, así que lo un intento ahí, para su sorpresa si abrió, adentro solo había 3 como libros que uno de ellos se veía antiguo o viejo así que tomo los 3 en un impulso de pensar que podrían valer algo, como empezara a atardecer, salió de ahí cerrando de nuevo todo con llave, para subirse de nuevo a su carro para regresar, pensaba no detenerse en el camino para llegar a su casa, poder darse un baño para descansar, hacer una buena comida.

Para su buena fortuna de Mallory cuando había cerrado y se retiraba de ahí no se le ocurrió voltear a la ventana del desván y ver lo que la estaba viendo a ella, o parecía que la veían.

Condujo hasta regresar a casa, bajo las cosas del auto se bañó, comió más tarde recordó lo que se había traído de aquella casa vieja, se sentó en el sillón a revisar qué clase de libros eran.

Para sorpresa de Mallory eran unos diarios al parecer eran de su tío, empezó a hojear el que se veía más antiguo.

Al empezar a pasar las paginas resalto un nombre que por alguna extraña razón, se le hacía familiar "Silent Hill".

Ya por la misma razón empezó a leer con más calma desde el inicio.

En ese primer diario encontró por decirlo de algún modo a saber la vida de su tío que nunca conoció en vida.

Había crecido porque al parecer no había nacido en Silent Hill, por lo que pudo deducir, llego de unos tal vez 10 o 12 años ahí, nunca pudo encontrar un dato de donde nació su tío exactamente. Aunque por lo que escribía sus abuelos y sus padres si nacieron en Silent Hill.

Ya visto con detenimiento eran más bien unas memorias, porque diario no podría ser deberían de estar escrito por lo menos ese primer tomo ¿haría unos qué? 40 años ella aun no pensaba en nacer.

Pero en fin, llego a Silent Hill, se establecieron ahí sus dos hermanos (había tenido también otro tío Zacary y una tía Hellen) siendo el mayor su tío que la heredara, y su padre de Mallory el menor.

Sus padres abrieron un negocio una tienda al parecer o algo así, daba muy buen resultado, por lo que escribía sobre el negocio familiar.

Ellos en la escuela estudiando, mientras los abuelos de Mallory en el negocio, en ese primer tomo hace mención sobre mucha gente que o eran sus vecinos o habitantes del lugar o clientes del negocio, pero que siempre los veían ya fuera en el negocio o en misa los fines de semana.

Pero algo hizo que recapacitara Mallory ¿sus otros tíos? ¿Vivirían aun?

Termino de leer el primer tomo, busco cual podría ser el segundo, al parecer lo encontró el segundo tomo era ya más sombrío, ahí empezó a enterarse de cosas que no pensó nunca.

Hablaba de que los padres de Mallory fueron a visitarlos una vez a Silent Hill al parecer ella aun no nacía y le pedían a el que saliera de ahí, se regresara, ¿a dónde? ¿Por qué?

Un poco más adelante habla de un extraño hombre de piel muy blanca, de grandes y enigmáticos ojos verdes de mirada muy profunda, escrutadora una especie de predicador que junto a un inquietante hombre negro de una fuerza increíble pero muy delgado, de una edad indeterminada, pero que parecía de la edad de un muchacho, empezaron a predicar en Silent Hill, su familia siempre los evito.

Al parecer fue en el tiempo de los abuelos de Mallory y por lo visto o eran muy jóvenes o eran niños aun.

Pero mucha gente empezó a escucharlos, le comentaban que habla sobre un supremo ¿dios? y que era todopoderoso magnifico, además era capaz de muchos portentos, la gente poco a poco empezó a cambiar, tantos sus modos como sus costumbres.

Pero como él siempre se mantenía informado se dio cuenta que los espejos eran parte de eso, por eso no los usaba.

Aquí Mallory soltó una pequeña risa

-Lo que hace la edad a la gente, me gustaría que al llegar a vieja no esté tan loca, cerró el cuadernillo, lo dejo sobre la mesita.

Sonriendo se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes para poderse ir a dormir, al llegar al pasillito que daba a las dos recamaras, al fondo a la puerta del baño estaba en penumbra pero alcanza a ser alumbrado por la luz de la estancia. Detrás de Mallory quien la había dejado encendida.

Además había pasado tantas veces en tantos años por ese pasillito que casi se lo podría pasar con los ojos cerrados. Cuando de pronto oyó un ruido extraño que procedía al parecer del baño.

Era como un rugido e instintivamente su mano alcanzo el apagador de la luz del pasillito, en el que estaba.

La puerta del baño se encontraba entrecerrada pero entre la puerta y el marco estaba el perro más horrible que había visto en su vida Mallory, con los músculos y huesos de fuera de la piel o ¿no tenía piel? con esos ojos rojos brillantes como focos de árbol de navidad, enseñando los dientes en seña de atacar a Mallory.

Que en ese momento no sabía si estaba paralizada por protección tanto para no dejar de ver al perro y que la atacara por la espalda en caso de correr, o estar a la defensiva de frente para ver las actitudes y acciones del perro o por el miedo tan intenso que sentía.

Un grito se quedó atorado en su garganta, su mano fue bajando del apagador, poco a poco hasta que tropezó con el pequeño cesto donde guardaba los paraguas, su mano logro tocar uno, lo saco rápidamente de ahí en ese momento el perro se abalanzo de un brinco sobre ella, mostrando esos dientes extrañamente amarillos, pero muy afilados.

De inmediato le dio un golpe con el paraguas en la cabeza, lo hizo caer al suelo, no dejo de golpearlo con el paraguas, darle de patadas el animal solo hacia un extraño ruido, como si se estuviera quejando, empezó a manar un líquido entre amarillo y verdoso de su cuerpo, fue dejando de moverse poco a poco.

Hasta ese momento recapacito Mallory, ¿de dónde había salido ese animal? si es que era un animal vivía en un departamento en un cuarto piso de un edificio con portero que siempre debía de estar al pendiente de quien entraba y salía.

Además si hubiera entrado al edificio, ¿cómo había entrado al departamento? para llegar al baño debía pasar por la estancia ¡lo hubiera visto!

Sin dejar de ver el cuerpo de ese raro perro se dirigió rápido al baño.

Al momento de prender la luz, reviso rápidamente el baño hasta el cubo de la regadera, no había nada raro ni fuera de lugar pero al momento de revisar las paredes y el lavabo se dio cuenta de algo un poco extraño en ese momento, el espejo del baño el del botiquín se encontraba ligeramente empañado como cuando, uno se baña con agua tibia y el vapor lo empaña un poco.

Apago la luz, salió del baño, se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del animal había desaparecido como si se hubiera evaporado incluso la mancha de lo que mano de él, tampoco estaba ni manchando el piso, ni había residuos, pero no estaba loca ahí en el piso estaba la sombrilla maltratada y medio doblada de los golpes que le dio.

Se regresó de inmediato a la estancia, tomo de nuevo el cuadernillo que estaba leyendo, en alguna parte había leído de pasado algo así como de ese animal que acababa de matar.

Siguió leyendo, se encontró un poco más delante de cuando narra de la gente, de que en el pueblo se empezaron a ver criaturas extrañas, describía con exactitud el perro que acaba de ver ella.

También habla de los brazos cruzados, hombre o criaturas semejantes a un hombre, altas como de 1 metro 80, que tienen los brazos cruzados en el cuerpo, como pegados a él, no tienen ojos, pero al parecer ven o sienten.

Habla de unos extraños gusanos con cara y brazos de hombre o de humano y cuerpo de gusanos.

Siguió leyendo hasta que empezó a clarear y amaneció.

En su lectura también tropezó con un nombre, de una persona Suttherland le sonaba familiar el nombre, se llevó el libro con ella, fue a su mesa, abrió la laptop, busco el nombre que acababa de ver, encontró una referencia a esta persona que había sido encontrado muerto en un accidente de automóvil, se había salido de la carretera volteándose, lo que había causado revuelo de la noticia, es que llevaba a dos pasajeras una mujer entre los 25 y los 30 años que no pudo ser identificada, porque al parecer no se encontraron documentos, ni nada que la pudiera identificar en la cajuela del auto encontraron un cadáver que correspondía a los restos mortales de Mary Suttherland (su esposa), que había fallecido en Silent Hill, había sido enterrada en el cementerio de ahí, pero la policía nunca comprendió que hacía en la cajuela del viudo, ni quien era su cómplice que ayudo a sacar los restos.

Regreso de inmediato al cuadernillo, leyó lo que se escribía sobre ese hombre que había llegado a Silent Hill, la víspera de verano junto a su esposa, se hospedaron en el hotel que quedaba a las afueras, estuvieron paseando por el pueblo mientras estaban ahí compraban en el negocio de mi tío, los conoció a los dos, solo que Mary, estaba enferma de algo terminal, no le quedaba mucho de vida, se puso muy mal, tuvo la necesidad de internarla en el hospital, del cual la dejaron que la sacara para que pudiera morir más cómoda en compañía de él.

Termino muriendo 6 días después de que saliera del hospital, en el cuarto de hotel donde se hospedaban, después del entierro el salió de ahí nunca se repuso de la perdida, de Mary Suttherland. Ya que según estaba consignado, regreso ya cuando había sido el declive de Silent Hill (así estaba escrito), por Mary pero hacía mención de que la traería, pero se refería mi tío como si recogiera uno a alguien que lo estaba esperando (raro ¿no?).

Delante de esta aberrante descripción, encontré una carta doblada de Mary, dirigida a su esposo 1 año después de muerta ¿cómo era posible esto?

Al seguir leyendo en el cuadernillo mi tío hace referencia a que Mary hablo con Dhalia, ¿quién era? y Dhalia le había dicho, cómo hacer para que no le pasara nada, esperar a su esposo cuando regresara del otro lado, ¿cuál otro lado?

Así que Dhalia se ofreció a llevarla, para que la viera el supremo y Mary acepto, aquí mi tío hace una anotación donde pone entre paréntesis, que fue el peor error que pudo cometer Mary.

Otra cosa que me llamo la atención aquí fue, ¿qué hacia mi tío, con una carta de Mary, dirigida a su esposo?

Después más adelante de esto, de Mary, habla sobre que la gente que ya estaba convertida, se pasaba del otro lado, que por eso Silent Hill, se había ido quedando solo y solamente las criaturas que pasaban del otro lado para que sirvieran de guardianes, que Alessa había hablado con los pocos que no se habían querido convertir.

Mi tío y algunas personas, pocas más.

Al parecer aun Mary no sabía de Cheryl, y ¿lo que le había pasado?

En este punto no sabía quién era Cheryl, pero quería saber quién era, para entender mejor esto ¿por qué no trae una lista del reparto de los que aparecen aquí?

Mi tío dice que después del incidente de Travis Grady, (primera vez que hablaba de esa persona) y de que a su madre se le fuera la lengua en el manicomio de Silent Hill, se habían intentado corregir los problemas, para evitar que los profano no se enteraran de más.

Salvo dos anotaciones que de momento no estaban o coherentes o estaban fuera de sitio, en lo que llevaba escrito mi tío, porque no encontré ninguna relación en la página penúltima, decía de ar a ab el 12 de iz a der, faltaba un pedazo de hoja aquí no entendía, en la última página decía cuando salían los sacerdotes (piramid head) es porque ya buscan a alguien, cuando salieron en el edificio en el 2b nunca pudieron entrar de regreso y no se debió al reloj ni a la reja ¿cuál reloj?, ¿cuál reja? eran ¿metáforas? o ¿a qué se refería?.

En el último cuadernillo no estaba tan lleno de escritura como los otros dos.

Ahí. Habla más que nada, de cómo tuvo que escapar mi tío dejando sus cosas, pertenencias, solo saco algo de ropa, dinero mientras que la casa, lo demás se quedó ahí, porque ya lo buscaban al parecer para matarlo, por lo que dice no es lo escrito por un paranoico.

Como se fue lejos, llego a comprar la casa que me heredo, por lo que supo en Silent Hill, quito todos los espejos, de los extraños ruidos que oía en las noches, que sabía que buscaban afuera, pero de alguna manera encontró como esconderse para que no lo encontraran aunque estuvo adentro de la casa, al final casi de todo, hace unas anotaciones, menciona que dejo los datos importantes, ¿más importantes que estos? en una parte escondida del negocio familiar.

Lo último que anota es "pobre muchacha Heather cree que es Alessa, pero solo se lo hicieron creer, para que no busquen más y dejen todo tranquilo" ¿quién era o es Heather? ¿Es parte de la familia?, entonces eso quiere decir que mi tío Robert dejo otra casa en el poblado se Silent Hill

Ya como había amanecido busque en la lap en la red datos sobre Silent Hill.

Lo que encontré sirvió para ponerme más nerviosa, una población pequeña, asentada ahí desde el tiempo de la colonia, que se fundó con ese nombre, fue muy prospera, ya que se asienta sobre, una veta enorme de varios kilómetros de minas de carbón, que al parecer atraviesan la población llegando mucho más lejos, pero que en algún momento (no menciona la época, ni la fecha) llego un predicador, la gente empezó a cambiar su fe, ya en ese tiempo algún accidente provocó que la veta de carbón se incendiara, como fueran varios kilómetros, hay una bifurcaron muy grande de cuevas el incendio afecto toda la zona de Silent Hill.

A lo que el gobierno se presentó, le pidió a la gente que se reubicaran, que ya había hecho en las poblaciones de más adelante casas para que el gobierno se las cambiara por las casas que tenían en Silent Hill.

Pero al parecer o según el gobierno, muy poca gente quiso reubicarse, cuando el gobierno regreso unos años después quedaban contadísimas gentes.

Las demás, creyó el gobierno que habían muerto a causa de los gases y del humo del incendio, a partir de ahí, quitaron a Silent Hill de los mapas, ya que no es reconocido como población.

Según los papeles que me mostraron los abogados, mi tío nunca tuvo casa en las poblaciones, que decían las noticias de la red o sea que al parecer, si se había escapado del pueblo huyendo de algo o alguien.

Cuando más concentrada se encontraba Mallory haciendo conjeturas, vio pasar por el pasillo rumbo al recibidor a un brazos cruzados idéntico a la descripción de los cuadernillos, pero gracias a lo que había leído se quedó callada, esa cosa la buscaba insistentemente al parecer si era por medio del oído que los encontraban así que planeo algo.

Cerca de la mesa estaba un bastón de aluminio de su tía, así que lo tomo con mucho sigilo, se acercó poco a poco hasta llegar cerca de la cosa esa, que distinguió muy bien era muy blanco de piel como el color del papel, lo golpeo en la cabeza, cuando cayera al piso empezó a golpearlo incesantemente hasta que también salió una especie de sustancia verdosa en el piso, dejando de moverse, se quedó a corta distancia viendo, hasta que la cosa esa empezó como a ¿disolverse? sin dejar ningún rastro cuando oyó un ruido como de alguien o algo que rascaba, volteo sin hacer ruido, ahí en el pasillo olfateando estaba otro de esos perros aberrantes y desfigurados, rápidamente, sin perder tiempo, pensando que tal vez no tendría tanta suerte como con el otro, ideo algo sin perder un segundo lo llevo a cabo.

El closet de la estancia estaba abierto, tomo uno de los cuadernillos lo aventó adentro del closet ese perro se abalanzo al closet ella se lanzó, de un salto llego al closet le cerró la puerta por fuera con llave.

Bueno creo que ahora o debo de averiguar bien las cosas o seguir peleándome con esta clase de criaturas toda mi vida, creo que sinceramente habrá otras cosas que no me gustara enfrentar deberé buscar los otros apuntes de mi tío para poder hacer algo por ayudarme.

Se vistió, tomo algo para comer en el camino tomo la laptop, una chamarra, una lámpara que usaba cuando se cortaba la luz, las llaves del auto, algo de dinero, se dirigió abajo al estacionamiento para subir a su auto, dirigirse a Silent Hill pero aun quería saber quién era James.

De repente tuvo una idea, tal vez podría saber quién era James, si fuera a la biblioteca, revisara los periódicos de la época, sabría también algunas fechas porque en la red estaba las fechas muy nebulosas o más bien dicho no había fechas concretas.

Una vez en la biblioteca, se dio a la tarea de buscar la noticia del incendio de la beta de carbón de Silent Hill, si la encontró pero realmente busco en varios, por no decir que en muchos periódicos, no encontró referencia ni a Suttherland ni a ningún James.

Pero si chismes, de que de otros poblados cercanos a Silent Hill reprobaban las bárbaras así como aberrantes costumbres de los lugareños de Silent Hill.

Pero realmente no había referencia a que "costumbres", pero ahora en estos momentos Mallory sabía muy bien a que se referían a ese culto extraño del "supremo" que por lo visto aparte de ser una religión paganita, por lo mismo mal visto por las religiones católicas y cristianas (que en los poblados cercanos al parecer eran las religiones que tenía la gente).

Este extraño culto, los obligaba a hacer ellos cosas que los otros creyentes a sus religiones veían o decían que eran aberrantes.

Aunque también había que considerar una cosa, cuando vieron o fueron de metiches a saber que hacían. Sería interesante saberlo.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca ya era tarde, aun había luz pero Mallory estaba consciente de una cosa, no llegaría de noche a Silent Hill, pero tampoco quería regresar a su casa después de haber peleado con las criaturas esas.

Que interesante seria ahora que regresara y esa cosa siguiera en su closet.

-¿Hablo a la policía?

-Si señorita, ¿en qué podemos servirle?

-Mire señorita en mi closet encerrado, hay una criatura que no sé de donde salió, porque vivo en un cuarto piso y estaba completamente cerrado el departamento, así que debió aparecer de la nada, se lo describo es una criatura como de entre 1.80 y 1.90 de estatura, delgado no tiene ojos nariz, los brazos los tiene muy largos cruzados sobre su pecho, es como si estuvieran pegados al cuerpo. Aunque primero salió un perro, demoniaco con los músculos y los nervios por fuera así como los huesos, que al parecer carece de piel, lo deje encerrado uno de esos perros en el closet. Si pudiera mandarme una patrulla, de paso traen a un investigador de lo paranormal porque esta criatura estoy segura es diabólica o demoníaca.

Si como no Mallory una vez que cuelgues vendrán pero por ti para llevarte al manicomio, si tienes tan buena suerte que cuando lleguen con la ambulancia les muestras el interior del closet y por favor se desvaneció esa cosa como lo hizo el cadáver de ese ¿perro? Como de la criatura esa.

Pero en fin, creo que lo mejor sería quedarme en un hotel, mañana salir pronto a ese lugar tan enigmático y tan lúgubre.

Una vez que se dirigía a ese hotel recibió una llamada a su celular:

-¿Mallory?

-Si diga, ¿quién es?

-Soy Jen

Mi amiga Jeniffer, de pronto se dejó venir a mi mente como si fuera una avalancha, ella era una estudiosa de eso de los fenómenos paranormales, estaba enterada de muchas cosas además conocía a gentes bien raras.

¡Cómo no había pensado en ella antes¡ habíamos ido a la escuela juntas, era mi mejor amiga, más bien como mi hermana solo con todo esto me había olvidado completamente de ella

-Jen, ¿podría hablar contigo?

-Claro ¿cuándo quieres pasar?

-Ahora mismo, si te parece bien voy para allá.

-De acuerdo, aquí hablamos

Colgó, enfilo el automóvil a casa de su amiga.

Cuando llego se bajó del auto, apuradamente toco al timbre.

Abrieron la puerta

-Mallory, ¿cómo estás?

-¡Necesito hablar contigo¡

-Te veo rara, pasa.

Una vez dentro después de unas explicaciones muy entrecortadas, sobre lo que había pasado al principio de la herencia.

Empezó a contarle con lujo de detalle lo demás, menciono los nombres que había leído, que recordaba pidió ayuda a su amiga.

-Silent Hill dices extraño, oí hablar de eso.

-Pero déjame hacer unas llamadas, ya veremos mientras tomate un té y descansa

-Gracias.

-Si necesitas dormir, usa mi cama es lo bastante grande para las dos.

Mientras Mallory comía algo, que sacaba del microondas, se hacía un té, se sentaba un poco más tranquila, creo que era lo más tranquila que había estado, desde que empezó todo esto, por lo menos lo podía platicar con alguien y no le decían loca.

O por favor ahora mismo, Jen hablaba a un sanatorio para locos, en un ratito vendrían por ella. 2 tipos grandes con una camisa de fuerza,

-¡Señorita no se resista¡ le vamos a ayudar venga con nosotros, ya vera.

después de hacer las llamadas, Jen fue a la computadora, le dijo a Mallory que la esperara un momento, después de estar tecleando, viendo atentamente la pantalla, imprimió varias hojas, estuvo leyéndolas, conforme las dejaba en la mesita Mallory noto que era lo mismo que ella había visto en la red.

Pasados unos momentos, sonó el teléfono, Mallory brinco asustada, Jen contesto de inmediato.

-Tranquila Mallory.

Se decía ella misma que es solo el teléfono o por lo menos eso espero.

Una vez que colgó Jen.

-Vamos a esperar un rato, van a venir una pareja, amigos de una amiga, que nos pueden dar información, pero aclaro, ¡no digamos nada de lo de la herencia! simplemente eres investigadora igual que yo, cayó en nuestras manos información sobre Silent Hill, queremos informarnos bien.

Nada sobre el perro, ni lo demás, ni mucho menos que posees un informe o diario, sobre esa región, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien.

Después de estar haciéndole preguntas, sobre lo mismo que le acababa de platicar, se oyó un auto afuera, Mallory sentía como su corazón o de verdad, latía más rápido o ella solo lo sentía.

Tocaron a la puerta, Jen fue a abrir.

Después de hablar un poco en la puerta, entro con una pareja, a la sala donde estaba Mallory.

-Mi amiga Mallory, ellos son Dave y Anne.

-Mucho gusto.

-Siéntense.

Una vez acomodados, habiéndose negado a una copa, pero no a un café, empezaron a hablar.

-Mira Jen, nosotros conocemos a Thom y Vicky, ella fue quien nos contactó, lo que te podemos decir de Silent Hill es lo siguiente:

Ya tal vez vieron la información que está en la web, pues bien lo que no está en la web, es fácilmente comprobable el poblado alcanzo aparecer o figurar, en los mapas, el reconocimiento de población, en 1815 pero por ahí de 1899, lo pierde; el motivo es que por esas fechas, llegaron dos personas siniestras, misteriosas llegadas de quien sabe dónde, eran una especie de pastores o predicadores, llegaron con una predica diferente, hubo problemas con los católicos, la iglesia baptista y los adventistas, que era las religiones o cultos que estaban en el poblado.

Bueno ya con problemas grandes, con gente ya con el odio, el alcalde o gobernador del pueblo, intenta intervenir, al igual que el de la iglesia baptista y el de la iglesia católica, para calmar los ánimos hablan con la gente, logran calmarla aunque ya varios pobladores, ya habían hecho la conversión de fe, a la religión o creencias de esos dos, una semana después se opta por hacer una reunión con esos tipos, entre los 3 padres, de las diferentes iglesias y el gobernador solo que los padres, quedaron digamos locos y el gobernador amaneció muerto, al otro día de la junta.

A partir de ahí, se cree que se volvió un pueblo sin ley, o eso se dice en las consejas. Muchos de los pobladores huyeron, a otras poblaciones, dejando incluso tras de ellos casas, muebles, ropa y casi todo por salvar la vida, al parecer los primeros que salieron, nunca hablaron o no sabían nada de verdad, pero tenían miedo, ya eran muchos los conversos. Los que salieron al último, tal vez sabían mucho, porque misteriosamente una o dos noches después, que llegaban a otra población, eran recibidos o desaparecían para no regresar nunca, o morían misteriosamente sin haber podido hablar de los detalles del pueblo, un poco después viene el percance de las minas de carbón, el gobierno reubica a otras gentes ya muy reacias a hablar.

Otro dato muy curioso, es que supuestamente según nuestros datos, en Silent Hill debieron quedar por lo menos 2 tercios de la población, pero siempre que había datos fidedignos de alguien que pasaba por ahí, o seguía comerciando con la gente de, ahí decía que solo veía a un puñado de personas unos 15 digamos, y que el poblado parecía abandonado.

Ahora referente a datos que ya podríamos tener más modernos, está la referencia de James Suttherland que estuvo en Silent Hill.

-Si oí ese nombre

Dijo Mallory, volteo a ver a Jen, que se veía molesta pero no la miro ni dijo nada.

David estaba tan excitado en la plática, que lo tomo como un comentario más y continúo.

Lo que sabemos de él, es que estuvo de vacaciones en Silent Hill, aún no sabemos la fecha exacta con su mujer

Mary ya estaba enferma, pero aún no se lo había dicho a él, estuvieron en Silent Hill, por espacio de semana y media ahí a los 9 días se puso muy mal Mary, hubo de ingresarla al Silent Hill hospital, donde fue atendida pero los médicos se dieron cuenta que su mal ya era incurable.

Por lo que la dejaron salir, para que muriera más cómodamente, su esposo la llevo al hotel, donde se habían hospedado de regreso, Ahí falleció 5 días después...

Lo que hace relevante este caso, es que un año después cuando su marido de Mary era viudo, estaba intentando reponerse de la pérdida de su mujer, al parecer eran muy apegados el uno al otro.

Le llego una carta, aparentemente dirigida por Mary, estaba fechada solo dos semanas anteriores, la recibió un poco más de un año del fallecimiento. donde su mujer le decía cosas que solo ellos platicaban, se dirigió de inmediato a Silent Hill, cabe hacer la aclaración aquí de que ya Silent Hill la ruina que es ahora cuando el regreso.

No hay datos precisos, de lo que ocurrió allá solamente 4 días después de que el partiera a Silent Hill, fue encontrado aproximadamente a 22 kilómetros del lugar, el carro se había salido del camino, en el accidente habían muerto el, una acompañante, se revisó el carro, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones, por lo que la policía dedujo que se habían quedado dormidos, el manejando, se salió del camino, al momento de la volcadura murieron.

Lo extraño en todo esto, casi nadie presto atención el cuerpo que se encontró junto a él en el auto, en el asiento del pasajero es que tenía la misma estatura, vestía igual que Mary el día que partieron a Silent Hill.

Pero nadie pudo hablar ya después con él, se quedó con su historia la llevo a la tumba, la policía nunca informo donde enterraron esos cuerpos.

Otra persona que ha dado datos, sobre el lugar ha sido una muchachita, en ese tiempo muy jovencita por cierto, ahora que ya debe ser mayor ha desparecido, al igual que Douglas un detective que la seguía, por órdenes de su padre.

Lo único que se pudo sacar en claro, de su caso es que alguien de Silent Hill, vino después de muchos años, a matar al padre de Heather Mason un doctor, al parecer, eso solo es sospecha y suposición les robo o saco algo de Silent Hill, al parecer sin permiso, lo estuvieron buscando hasta que lo encontraron y lo mataron.

Heather hablo algún tiempo, de ciertas criaturas raras y un mundo extraño de demenciales perros, que no deberían existir.

En este punto Mallory sintió de repente un escalofrió, que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, hasta un mareo muy fuerte le dio lo bueno es que nadie la miraba por estar en la plática.

Que esos animales eran, como una especie de guardianes aunque nunca dijo porque, o de que.

Heather fue hasta Silent Hill, seguida al parecer por Douglas un detective que había contratado su padre, para seguirla no porque hiciera algo malo, si no al parecer porque temía que la gente de Silent Hill, fuera hacerle algo a ella.

Regreso de Silent Hill, como que más madura, para su edad, más centrada, como que de su cara, de su mente se despejaron muchas dudas, nunca quiso hablar de esa visita a Silent Hill, después de unos años, vendió el departamento que heredara de su padre, se fue y tal vez hasta el nombre se cambió, porque nadie sabe ahora nada de ella, todo mundo desconoce su paradero.

Algún tiempo después hubo otra extraña muerte: **Henry Townshend que murió, en al parecer o por lo que dijeron en las noticias, que murió en Ashfield aunque se cree deberían existir pruebas, de que fue a Silent Hill en algún momento, en ese mismo tiempo desaparece, Eileen Galvin, se especuló mucho tiempo que Henry, debió haberla matado porque nunca encontraron el cuerpo, ni supieron de su paradero al morir el, ella desaparece.**

 **Fue algo extraño, más que habían sucedido extraños eventos por ese tiempo, una mujer muerta en el subway.**

 **Se sabe de un extraño enclaustramiento de Henry, ¿por qué? nadie lo sabe.**

 **Así podrá citarte varias cosas, al parecer relacionadas con Silent Hill, maldad, muertes, desapariciones y cosas más viles al parecer.**

 **Por lo pronto imprimí un resumen, de lo que acabo de comentarles, por si les sirve.**

 **Le dejo sobre la mesita, Jen salió a despedirlos, Mallory aun nerviosa lo tomo, lo hojeo, al final venia un nombre y se detuvo al pasar las hojas, regreso a leerlo bien: Walter Sullivan.**

 **¿Porque se le hacía tan familiar el nombre?**

 **Cuando Jen regreso:**

 **-Mallory creo deberías dormir, para recuperarte que decidamos que hacer.**

 **-Creo que tienes la razón, me siento muy agotada me gustaría mucho tomar un baño.**

 **En ese momento, en su cabeza visualizo el baño, su mente de inmediato centro la atención en el espejo del botiquín, del lavabo.**

 **-Pero creo que estoy tan cansada, que mejor dormiré un rato.**

 **-Espera, déjame ver en el cajón de la alacena, aquí en la cocina tengo unas pastillas muy suaves, que te harán dormir por muy nerviosa que estés.**

 **-Nunca me ha gustado tomar medicamentos para dormir, pero por esta vez haré una excepción, cuando Jen abriera el cajoncito, para buscar, se oyó un extraño ruido que provenía de arriba de la casa, del primer piso donde estaban las recamaras, un baño y un estudio de Jennifer.**

 **Mallory volteo a ver a Jen, con cara de preocupación.**

 **Jen le hizo la seña de que guarda silencio, sacando algo del cajón, que no alcanzara a ver Mallory, se acercó sigilosamente al marco de la puerta, ya que del otro lado estaban los apagadores de la luz, apago la luz, tanto de la cocina, como de la salita de estar.**

 **Mallory sabía que esta vez su corazón, si latía más fuerte, más rápido le retumbaba en la cabeza las palpitaciones, en los oídos como si tocaran un tambor dentro de su cabeza, ¡Pummmmm! ¡Pummmm!.**

 **Cuando vi por la luz de la ventana de la salita, lo que bajaba por la escalera, sintió que se desmayaba, lo único que la mantuvo firme, fue que su amiga Jen se encontraba más cerca, no alcanzaba a ver que era cuando bajara, quedaría casi o muy cerca de Jen.**

 **Por un momento hubiera preferido, lo que pensó al principio que oyó el ruido, que como en una película mala de terror, los hombres malos de Silent Hill ya saben que tiene en su poder pruebas, ya la localizaron se metieron a la casa, la matarían como a Jen, pero esto tan grotesco que bajaba por la escalera, no era lo que esperaba de hecho nunca hubiera esperado, que existiera esa cosa.**

 **Era una especie de patas como de gallina, pero largas tal vez por el pánico, pero en ese momento juraría Mallory, que median unos 80 centímetros de alto, el cuerpo era como si fuera el de un maniquí delgado blanco muy delgado, tan blanco que podría decirse que hasta llegaría brillar si le daba la luz, luego aquella cabeza tan alargada, tan sin forma que pareciera que era ciego porque volteaba la cabeza constantemente, como si quisiera escuchar la respiración de ellas.**

 **¡No tenía brazos!, casi había acabado de bajar, Jen aún no lo podía ver, ¿si se adelantaba Jen? podría hacerle algo, tan cerca, volteo Mallory, en la mesita de centro había un cenicero de metal, no muy grande, no se veía muy pesado por lo que con el mayor cuidado de hacer ruido, porque ahora cada vez se convencía más, que si era ciego, lo tomo lo arrojo cerca de la puerta de salida, siguió rápidamente el ruido, se dirigió a donde había golpeado.**

 **Jen siguió a esa cosa, un poco sorprendida, tardo unos segundos tal vez pensó Mallory, en lo que se reponía del susto.**

 **Cuando Jen se acercó se dio cuenta Mallory, que había tomado Jen era ¡una pistola!, le dio 4 balazos en lo que debería ser la cabeza, sin darle tiempo a voltear, aunque lo intento esa criatura.**

 **Ya si cayó sin vida, pero alcanzo a ver que al parecer vomitaba algo, un olor acre muy desagradable invadió la habitación, Jen sin dejar de apuntarle hablo rápido:**

 **-Prende la luz Mallory.**

 **De inmediato corrió, la prendió, se acercó a su amiga que aún le apuntaba a la criatura esa.**

 **Ahora con luz, ella le dio una patada en lo que debería ser la cabeza, con fuerza, como si pateara un balón.**

 **Ya no se movió, estaba ¿muerto?**

 **Jen dejo de apuntarle, cuando pensaba quitarse de ahí Mallory de inmediato le dijo:**

 **-Espera quiero ver qué pasa, ya viendo de cerca, con luz a la criatura tirada en el suelo, se dio cuenta que su vomito se desaparecía del piso, como cuando uno tira agua sobre la acera de la calle en un caluroso día de verano, que ha estado calentando la banqueta inclemente, como si lo absorbiera el piso.**

 **Jen no puso reparó bajo el arma, también observo esa sustancia, aún quedaba un poco, era de un color cafecillo claro pero el olor, aun perduraba, era bastante desagradable.**

 **Pasados tal vez dos minutos, la criatura empezó a ocurrirle el mismo fenómeno, se licuaba por decirlo de alguna manera, era al parecer como absorbida por el piso.**

 **Jen jalo a Mallory, la deposito en un sillón**

 **-Tranquila, respira profundo, fue a abrir una ventana, se fue rápidamente a la cocina, abrió la puerta que daba al patio de atrás, la vio salir se escuchó otra detonación, del arma y regreso Jen.**

 **No pasaron más de unos minutos, del último disparo que hiciera que aun Mallory esperaba ver entrar a otra criatura por la puerta trasera de la cocina.**

 **Cuando tocaron a la puerta principal, Mallory brinco por el susto, Jen la tranquilizo, cuando se disponía a abrir sonó el teléfono.**

 **Abrió e hizo pasar a la persona de la puerta, tomo el teléfono haciendo señas al hombre, que acaba de entrar que esperara por favor.**

 **-Sra. Smith, ¿cómo está? ¿Los disparos?**

 **Es que está en casa una amiga, nos quedamos platicando en la sala, tomando un café porque llego de fuera, no nos habíamos visto, al parecer mientras estábamos aquí, alguien se había metido por una ventana del primer piso, mi amiga se asustó mucho, ya ve con los robos que se desataron últimamente.**

 **Una pausa de silencio por parte de Jennifer.**

 **-Si claro tome el arma, como al subir vi, una sombra que se deslizaba furtivamente, hice los disparos pensando que era un intruso, imagínese dos chicas solas, con algún desalmado delincuente.**

 **Claro señora pero no se preocupe, que a los disparos ese intruso, busco como salir, afortunadamente mi disparo no hizo blanco, bueno ninguno de los disparos.**

 **¿Cómo? no lo que pasa, es que era un gato negro, como subí no prendí la luz, pues no lo vi hasta que salto por una pequeña rendija, que debo reparar en la ventana.**

 **Si estamos bien, muchas gracias. No se preocupe**

 **Si ahorita mismo hago él té, claro solo déjeme atender a la persona que llego. Muchas gracias por la preocupación.**

 **Claro, que descanse y perdone el escándalo, que no dejo dormir…. Por supuesto…. Que descanse. También usted**

 **Chao.**

 **El hombre estaba de pie revisando los cuartos, con la mirada un hombre fuerte alto, de ceño adusto como debía ser un policía.**

 **-Señorita perdón, pero ya escuche la plática ¿por dónde se metió el gato?**

 **-Por una rendija de arriba, que no he mandado reparar, pero no se preocupe, mañana mismo en cuanto me contesten, que la arreglen con este susto, no es para menos.**

 **-Muy bien.**

 **-Gracias.**

 **-Quiere que llevemos a su amiga o a usted, al hospital o ¿llamamos una ambulancia?**

 **-Muchas gracias, que amable pero no es necesario de verdad solo es el susto.**

 **\- Es que su amiga, está muy pálida.**

 **-Así es ella, cuando se asusta.**

 **-¿Esta segura?**

 **-Si oficial, no se preocupe, necesita un té o un café muy cargado, vera que bien se recupera, que amable.**

 **-Está bien, ¿puedo ver el arma?**

 **-Por supuesto**

 **La mostró, saco de otro cajón su permiso.**

 **El policía reviso muy bien ambos, checo el cargador y se los regreso.**

 **-Tenga cuidado cuando use esto, que podría herirse usted o a su amiga.**

 **-Gracias por el consejo y la preocupación, pero asisto 2 veces a la semana a un campo de tiro, a practicar.**

 **-Tenga cuidado, aun así.**

 **-Gracias.**

 **-Buenas noches, dele a su amiga su café o su te.**

 **-Sí.**

 **Lo acompaño a la puerta, Mallory ya se estaba calmando.**

 **-Pero, que sangre fría tienes Jen.**

 **-¿Qué querías que hiciera? oiga señor agente, quisiera me dieran protección, porque a mi amiga se le apareció una fiera feroz, que es una criatura salida de una película de terror, se vino a refugiar aquí conmigo, tuve que disparar yo, sobre otra criatura que apareció de la nada, parece sacado de un juego de videojuego, de survival horror, porque nos ponía en peligro, lamentablemente no tengo pruebas, porque la criatura se disolvió en el suelo, no quedaron rastros, ni de las balas que le dispare.**

 **El contestaría**

 **-Claro señorita, de inmediato traeremos unas unidades, dejaremos de guardia un agente en cada cuarto, por si ocurre algo más.**

 **Déjeme pasar el reporte, para que le pasen un especialista en monstruos, jajajajaja**

 **-Tienes razón.**

 **-Ahora, no solo te creo, si no que ya me di cuenta que corres peligro, un gran peligro.**

 **-Discúlpame, Jen.**

 **-Al contrario Mallory, me estás dando la oportunidad, sabes que me hice esotérica, porque algún día poder estudiar un caso de verdad, no solo leer los libros, casos que son más ambiguos, que nada, ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar frente a frente a algo, que se sale del conocimiento humano, que no cabe en el raciocinio de los científicos. Pero sin embargo es real**

 **-Cuando lo dices así, no sé qué pensar.**

 **-Mira Mallory, no podemos quedarnos aquí por lo que veo, necesito me platiques todo, lo que sepas sin dejar un detalle si estamos juntas en esto, es mejor que sepa lo que sabes para poder ayudarnos, vámonos de aquí.**

 **Toma la laptop y el cable, voy por dinero, algunas otras cosas que nos deberán servir ya verás.**

 **-Muy bien.**

 **\- Una vez que estuvieron afuera en el auto, con las cosas dentro del mismo.**

 **-¿A dónde vamos, Jen?**

-Al único lugar, donde tal vez no nos molesten, por lo que queda de la noche, el pueblo de Ashfield.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro está a solo 3 horas de aquí, ya vi en la laptop está a una media hora de Silent Hill.

Cuando ya estábamos por llegar a la entrada del poblado, recordé algo, cuando terminaba de contarle detalles de mi tío, lo que sabía, había investigado, había dejado los cuadernillos de mi tío en casa de Jen.

Pero a estas alturas que importaba, ya estábamos al parecer en la boca del lobo.

Tomamos un cuarto, como había dicho Jen, tenía razón no nos molestaron ahí. En la mañana temprano como no nos gustó lo que daban de desayunar en el motel, Jen salió a comprar de comer para las dos, yo me quede en la laptop, descubrí algo, al llegar Jen:

-¡Te dije que lo había oído¡

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De Walter Sullivan!

-¿Sullivan… Sullivan… Sullivan?

\- el tipo que menciono ayer tu amigo, que fue a hablarnos de Silent Hill

\- Si claro, que me venias diciendo en el camino que te sonaba muy familiar, ya recuerdo.

-Pues bien, fue un asesino serial, que intentaba, según se supo matar 21 personas, aunque nadie sabe por qué intentaba que fueran solo 21.

Fue un huérfano, encontrado en la entrada de un edificio, aquí Jen esta parte de la relación de todo esta historia tan retorcida, el conserje del edifico era Frank Suttherland

-¿Suttherland?

-Si el tipo que nos dijeron que murió, en un extraño accidente de tráfico o tránsito, era el suegro de Mary Sheepard o Suttherland que murió en Silent Hill. La de la enfermedad terminal.

El encontró a Walter, abandonado como bebe, en la entrada del edificio donde trabajaba.

La victima numero 14 fue Joseph Schrieber

La víctima número 16, Richard Braintree vivía en el complejo de edifico, donde vivía Henry Townshend.

Su víctima número 15 fue, Carlota Moran que vivió en el numero 302 o sea donde vivió Henry, después de la muerte de Schrieber.

-Si Joseph escribía una revista dedicada al ocultismo, en un número salió un artículo sobre un orfanato de Silent Hill, ya recuerdo.

-La victima numero 17 fue Jasper Gein. La victima numero 18 fue Andrew de Salvo

-Que se decía murió ahogado, en la sala de torturas, se dijo que el abuso de los niños del orfanato de Wish House (casa de la esperanza), si lo recuerdo también Mallory.

\- Cinthya Velásquez, fue su víctima número 19 y…

-Si murió en la silla eléctrica, porque un tal Walter la denuncio por haber matado un vecino, que lo último que dijo es que Walter no era un niño normal, en el momento que lo leí Mallory creí que eran palabras de una condenada a muerte, pero ahora con lo que sabemos, creo entenderlo de otra manera.

-Si Jen por algún oscuro motivo Walter, no logro llegar a matar a 21 personas, aunque la policía siempre sospecho que solo eran las 19 que supieron ahora yo creo que fueron 20 y estuvo a punto de terminar su obra, porque la desaparición y posterior sospecha de Eileen Galvin, es muy probable que Walter la haya asesinado, como Henry nunca pudieran probarle nada, no creyeran lo que platico, sobre ella no hablo si es posible que lo hiciera Walter pero, ¿qué haría con el cuerpo?

-Así con solo esta información es imposible saber.

-Pero esto cada vez, se enreda más.

-Por lo pronto comamos algo, mientras comemos déjame decirte, que espero que seas buena alumna.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no vamos a matar a esas cosas a gritos, o golpeándolos con nuestra zapatilla, claro que no por eso traje mi pistola y suficientes balas para defendernos.

-Mira mejor tu disparas, yo grito te parece además solo tenías una pistola.

-Si pero también tengo una escopeta que traje, mi amiga Mallory debe dejar de gritar y mejor disparar.

-Pero,….pero.

-No hay pero que valga, termina de desayunar, que seguiremos investigando un poco más, al ir a comprar la comida vi un lugar perfecto para que aprendas a tirar, regresamos aquí a investigar planear y dormir para ir mañana en la mañana, a Silent Hill.

-Lo que ya le daba miedo a Mallory, es que al principio después del perro o la cosa esa que apareció en su casa, oía ese nombre "Silent Hill" y sentía cierto temor. Ahora oía el nombre, el temor era menos que su curiosidad.

Después de practicar con las armas, por espacio de unas horas aprendí a usarlas bien, aunque la escopeta me costó más trabajo, me tiro al suelo por lo menos unas 3 veces.

Me sentí muy orgullosa, porque Jen me felicito por aprender tan rápido, tener tan buena puntería.

Extrañamente en esa región, era muy fácil conseguir balas y al parecer hasta armas.

Comimos y compramos aparte de provisiones, unas mochilas, pilas de diferentes tamaños, lámparas de diferentes tamaños.

Un mapa comprado en la gasolinera, nos ayudó a darnos cuenta que Silent Hill no aparecía en los mapas, pero si los pastizales muy cerca de lo que debería ser Silent Hill, en donde se localizaría, lo que era la casa de la que habla mi tío en sus escritos y la cual yo herede.

Después de planear bien las cosas, salimos muy temprano, fuimos a la casa de mi tío, una casa antigua de dos plantas con una especie de desván que se veía conservada pero, ¿cuánto tiempo tendrá? quien sabe pero no se ve tan mal. Ya viéndola ahora, Jen y yo sin soltar las armas, a la defensiva revisamos la casa, una sala muy antigua, amueblada, al igual que las demás habitaciones, un comedor, una cocina un patio trasero con una leñera, una especie de oficinita abajo al fondo, la escalera de gran barandal de madera, que en su tiempo debió haber sido muy elegante arriba 3 recamaras, un baño grande amplio, una escalerilla al desván que es el primer desván que veía con pocos objetos y sin nada.

Revisamos muebles y cajones, pero no dejaron nada, al parecer se llevaron todo pero los muebles no. Ahora que la revisaba buscando algo en específico, era muy diferente veía las cosas de un modo más raro, no hacía mucho había estado ahí buscando que vender y la manera de deshacerme de esa casa pero ahora…..

¿Por qué hacía referencia mi tío Anderson, a que había dejado lo demás?, Jen y yo nos quedamos pensando en la sala, Jen volteo una especie de cubierta, que tenía el sillón, por abajo esta mucho menos polvoso, me hizo la seña de que nos sentáramos.

-O tu tío, es el mentiroso más grande, que hay o existe un cuarto secreto en esta casa, que no encontramos, porque ni en el sótano hay nada.

Mientras hablaba Jen, baje la vista pensando, me di cuenta que el piso era como de 3 tipos diferentes, uno como ovalo, otro como rombo y la última parte como cuadrado muy feo.

¿Qué había escrito?, saque la nota, que había hecho yo de arr a ab de izq a der y un numero 12 empezando con ultimo de los cuadrados del piso contó hacia abajo doce, llegaba a uno de los ovalados, de izq a der ¿qué?

Paseo la vista sobre esa línea, se dio cuenta que casi al final de la línea, llegando a la pared había otro cuadrado se levantó del sillón mientras que Jen la miraba extrañada:

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué viste?

Se hinco sobre el cuadrito, reviso parte por parte Jen se levantó, se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué paso?

-Espera.

Se dio cuenta, que solo estaba sobrepuesto.

Lo levanto con una llave, abajo había un hueco bastante grande, una especie de expediente o legajo envuelto en tela, una caja grande como de galletas antigua, algo más, levanto todo y lo hecho en la mochila, la cerró.

-Vámonos de aquí Jen.

-Sí.

Cuando se levantaba, tuvo una idea, volvió a poner esa cosa en su lugar, jalo un tapetito sobre el lugar, porque el polvo se veía más tenue ahí y las huellas.

Salieron, cerraron de nuevo, cuando salían, se encaminaban al auto, vieron como a un lado de la casa, los pastizales se movían, como si alguien se escondieran ahí, Mallory le hizo una discreta seña a Jen para que se fijara.

Cuando subieron al auto, Jen le dijo a Mallory ya nos están siguiendo, lo que hagamos debemos hacerlo rápido, ya atardecía, fuimos a un pequeño restaurantito, que estaba muy cerca de la gasolinera, a comer.

-Jen debemos leer eso que traemos para saber qué hacer,

-Me parece bien

Cuando regresaron al motel, Jen le dijo a Mallory que estaba cansada que necesitaba dormir un poco, Mallory le dijo que leería lo que traían.

En el momento que Jen despertó era de madrugada, vio a Mallory sentada en la mesita, guardando unos papeles.

-¿No te has dormido?

-Jen no puedo dormir ahora, entiendo más cosas, aparte tengo más temor, perdón por haberte arrastrado a todo esto.

-Ya cálmate, déjame despertar bien, no seas niña, yo quise venir aparte de que ya te explique eres mi mejor amiga y no te dejaría ni venir aquí sola.

Se levantó, se dirigió al baño. Cuando regreso Mallory ya estaba un poco más repuesta.

-Ahora si explícame, platícame, asústame.

-Pues bien si era cierto, había varios credos en Silent Hill, pero cuando llegaron dos extraños hombres, como nos decían.

Empezaron a predicar sobre un dios supremo o el "supremo" que le llamaron o lo nombraron, según lo que escribió mi tío, ellos eran como sus discípulos o por lo menos eso decían.

-¿Eso te asusta?

-Espera falta mucho, cambiaron o empezaron a cambiar a mucha gente de su creencia.

El alguacil del pueblo junto con el gobernador o alcalde o el mayor del pueblo, se habían puesto de acuerdo para hablar con esos hombres, que dejaran esas predicas que ellos (el alguacil y el mayor), como herejías.

Los enfrentaron en la cantina, por lo que paso se puso muy fea la cosa, antes que pasara a mayores, los amenazo el alguacil de que dejaran el pueblo, o los mataría mientras les apuntaba con la pistola.

Al día siguiente amanecieron muertos los dos alguaciles, el mayor, ellos continuaron, según se dijo después de tiempo que ellos habían partido a continuar con la labor del "supremo" pero mi tío siempre creyó otra cosa, en este punto no explicaba que era. Aunque no lo vivió debió de habérselo platicado según creo su abuelo.

Muchos años después de eso, de que el culto floreció, se expandió como enfermedad, entre muchos pobladores una mujer que fue nombrada como sacerdotisa, Dhalia Guillespie que era dueña de una tienda de antigüedades, por lo visto la mejor en el pueblo, fue la que dejo que hicieran los primeros ritos en su tienda, por eso impulso mucho eso, pero mi tío siempre estuvo convencido, al parecer quería controlar o al dios o los creyentes para sus fines, tener más poder.

Tenía una hija Alessa, que a la edad de 14 años Dhalia ofreció sacrificarla, para que el dios se presentara, se quedara aquí, así que la durmió e incendio a la niña con la casa para demostrar al culto a su dios que estaba con ellos a costa de todo.

Porque según los apuntes de mi tío, cuando eran muy chicos –de edad- él y Dhalia (al parecer mi tío y Dhalia, no solo eran contemporáneos sino incluso conocidos entre ellos), alguien que lideró el culto, los dirigió de tal manera que llegados a un punto culminante, lograron o trajeron a ese supremo, solo que algo muy malo paso, aquí al parecer fue el declive de Silent Hill.

El pueblo se cubrió de una muy extraña neblina, pasaron sucesos muy desagradables, hay una laguna muy grande en los apuntes, ya después consigna que el supremo "fue regresado", solo que no dice como o por qué.

Retoma la situación del sacrificio de esta niña y su madre,

Solo que Travis Grady, salvo a Alessa del incendio, al no morir no logro Dhalia sus propósitos.

Lisa Garland, temía a la gente del culto, se apartó de ellos pero la convirtieron a la fuerza, ya que el Dr. Michael Kauffman hacia una droga sintética, se la daba a la gente para reclutarlos por la droga, que les daba estaba de acuerdo en muchas cosas con Dhalia, aunque no sabía de los propósitos secretos de Dhalia.

Lisa Garland que logra enviciarla el Dr. Pero, ella era la que atendía a Alessa pero como no aguantara amenazó con denunciar lo que sabía a las autoridades, la asesino el Dr. aunque todo esto está por algo entre comillas.

En este punto mi tío menciona a Andy, aunque no dice quién es ni que papel jugo en todo esto, pero por algo lo menciona.

menciona después a Harry masón y a su esposa que fallece en un accidente pero él se queda al cuidado de Cheryl Masón que es hija adoptiva de ellos, esta niña era de Silent Hill, estuvo en el orfanato de Wish House que se encontraba en una parte del pueblo, era financiado por la gente de Silent Hill.

Ahí estuvieron muchos niños, que supuestamente se quedaban sin padres, pero es que se pasaban al culto, los niños por lo menos esos no le servían al culto.

Si recuerdas leímos que Andrew de Salvo, se sabía que había abusado de muchos de esos niños.

Pues bien Cheryl regresa aquí a Silent Hill, porque al parecer sentía que la llamaban.

Solo de pasada habla de Cheryl pero no dice que paso con ella ni qué edad tendría en ese tiempo, solo se sobreentiende que aún era muy chica.

Después esta James Suttherland, que vino a Silent Hill después de recibir una extraña carta, que le enviara Mary su esposa Mary (Sheepard) Suttherland, un año después de que muriera aquí en Silent Hill, lo que sucede ellos pasaron unas vacaciones allí, Mary tenía cáncer, muere en Silent Hill, la entierran en el cementerio local, él se va, pero Mary le envía una carta para decirle que vuelva, al parecer le hacía falta al culto.

-¿Haber un momento una muerta envía una carta?

-Espera que aún falta lo mejor

Según lo que leí, el culto le envía a una tal Laura para desvirtuarlo o intentar convencer de que está mal, algo aquí. Una cosa muy curiosa es que un tal Andrew también vino y era el hermano de Mary, Andrew Sheepard a buscar a su padre que al parecer también recibió el llamado de Silent Hill. Regresando, Laura era una niña en ese tiempo, al parecer fue compañera de cuarto en el hospital de Mary.

Pero hace la aclaración como que la niña es de cuidado.

También habla del muchacho Eddie Dobrowsky, que se estuvo escondiendo del culto, desde que mataron a sus padres pero al parecer lo convierten a la fuerza o eso les hace creer esta confusa esa parte.

Recomienda mi tío que Angela Orosco, es de fiar ya que se quedó en Silent Hill a buscar a su padre, la violaba hasta que ella lo mata con un cuchillo, por alguna extraña razón no han podido convertirla a la fuerza, gracias a su padre; imagínate que horrible las bajezas que hacia este hombre con su hija, pero no habla de porque no pueden convertirla, seria ¿qué ya no era pura? ¿Por lo que le hacia su padre?, conoce lugares en Silent Hill que el culto y los creyentes no pueden ¿pasar? Eso aún no lo entiendo muy bien.

Después habla de Heather Masón, una muchacha joven que al parecer, según mi tío la estuvo siguiendo hasta su ¿mundo? Claudia Wolf, según mi tío esta mujer es muy, pero muy peligrosa tanto como Dhalia.

Por qué esta mujer, hizo que se enamorara de Heather, Stanley Coleman, un enfermo mental que fue parte del culto, pero usado por el mismo, es víctima de sus manipulaciones, hacen creer que asesina a Leonard Wolf, otro enfermo mental bastante violento, que al parecer, creyó que lo sacaron del culto por su locura, pero no era así, a ellos dos los manipulaba Claudia Wolf.

Habla de Douglas Cartland, un detective contratado por Claudia, en Ashbury para que busque a Heather, le diga su origen para que se contacte con ella, (con Claudia), a lo que Heather al parecer se niega. Mientras que el sr. Mason, padre adoptivo de Heather, lo tiene contratado para cuidarla (a Cartland)

Pero mi tío hace una escalofriante revelación, a Heather le dijeron (o le hicieron creer) que era Alessa, o una reencarnación de ella, pero mi tío sabía que en realidad Heather era Cheryl.

Imagínate que enfermo, esto parece telenovela de la tv, una trama enredada y muy truculenta.

Ya casi por ultimo respecto a la gente, mi tío hace alusión a Henry Townshend, que nació en Silent Hill, pero de muy pequeño lo mandaron al orfanato, después de ser adoptado, de llevar una vida supuestamente normal, llega a vivir a Ashfield a un edificio, donde coincidentemente el conserje es Frank Sutherland, si por supuesto el padre de James Sutherland, suegro de Mary, él recoge a Walter Sullivan bebe, que es dejado por el culto, en la entrada de ese edificio, para que según mi tío matara 21 personas, expandiera el culto solo que comete un error, es detenido le aplican la pena de muerte pero ahora sabemos porque buscaba asesinar 21 personas.

Henry coincidentemente llega a vivir en el 302, que era departamento de Walter cuando era joven, pero no había sido atrapado. Otra coincidencia realmente reveladora es que Eillin Galvin no fue asesinada por Walter, porque al parecer se enamoró de ella, no le pareció eso al culto, no la mato aunque al parecer recibió órdenes directas de hacerlo.

Henry la conoce, también se enamora de ella, mi tío hace alusión de que aunque se le escapo en este mundo, en su mundo de Walter si la asesino, lástima que ahí, ya no contaba para traer al dios, o supremo.

El reportero que decías que llevas las revistas Jen, Joseph Schrieber fue escogido como víctima de Walter, porque llego a ir a Silent Hill, hablar con Angela Orozco, con Eddie Dobrowsky, al parecer también hablo con el detective, que contrato Claudia, en su momento hablo con Heather, con el conserje del edifico, padre de Suttherland.

Además hizo un reportaje muy completo del orfanato, que solo ese salió y preparaba al parecer uno sobre Silent Hill, la gente tan enferma, su culto tan aberrante que tiene, pero como no les convenía, por eso lo asesino Sullivan.

-No dudo de tu tío, pero según el reportero nunca llego a estar en Silent Hill, solamente consiguió información de buenas fuentes ¿Por qué mentiría si realmente estuvo en Silent Hill?

-No lo sé, ni lo entiendo

Cuando aparece Grady en esto, él no lo sabía, pero había nacido en Silent Hill, pero su padre intenta sacarlo a él y a su madre del pueblo, a como dé lugar, pero el culto ya lo había notado, su madre Helen no debía salir, ya sabía demasiado estaba por convertirse, así que mejor la enloquecieron, pero como ya había habido problemas, la encierran en el manicomio, le enseñan a muchos del culto a pasarse del otro lado del espejo, están en el mundo del espejo, pero eso lo usan cuando alguien va a Silent Hill, se meten ya no salen, lo atrapan, lo matan ahí, Helen lo sabía, los vio hacerlo porque solamente los del culto lo podían y lo sabían hacer por eso hicieron que la mataran. Lisa Garland mato a Helen en el manicomio de Silent Hill, su esposo nunca pudo sacarla o llevársela, porque no les convenía que hablara, pero Grady accidentalmente acertó a pasar, se metió a Silent Hill él es quien salva Alessa del fuego.

El culto, de nuevo da la orden al Dr. Kauffman.

En el orfanato también pasaron cosas raras, había unos niños Ben que es asesinado por Moon, una niña con tendencias suicidas y homicidas, pero que aseguraba que Alessa le hablaba, le decía que se cortara las venas, sus padres no la aguantan, la mandan al orfanato, esta la niña Emily que decía que también oía a Alessa, que ellos aseguran que en algún momento Alessa fue huésped del orfanato, pero hace la aclaración mi tío que esto es falso, ella nunca estuvo en el orfanato, al parecer todo indicaba que Karen incendio el orfanato, por eso no funciono, después y posteriormente en las autopsias se descubrió que Ben tenía cáncer terminal,

Consigna mi tío que todos los Sheepard, que son parte del culto ya que ellos hicieron un pacto secreto, pero no dice mas no entiendo ahí a que se refiere, pero ahora entiendo lo de Alex y Mary Sheepard como toda esa familia.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, te oí todo, preste atención, estoy asombrada, también preocupada pero….no me dijiste ¿qué tenías una tía Helen, hermana de Zacary y de Robert el que te heredo?

-Si…..¡entonces Travis Grady es mi primo!, ¡!su madre Helen era mi tía¡

-Pero, ¿no naciste tú en Silent Hill?

-Te puedo asegurar que no.

-Espero que así sea.

-¿Jen te puedo pedir un favor?

-Dime.

-Si de verdad nací aquí, y no lo sé, me empiezan a pasar cosas raras o me quieren pasar al culto a la fuerza, no los dejaras ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Si eso pasara, me disparas a la cabeza por favor, ¡promételo!

-Mallory …..

-¡Promételo¡

-Te lo prometo.

-Gracias.

-Ahora que ya sabes la mayoría, es tu decisión seguir o irte.

-¿Seguir a qué?

-Mira debo detener al culto, ahora se mucho, se supone que una parte de mi familia estuvo ahí, no me dejaran ir tan fácil. Porque cuando empecé a saber se apareció ese extraño perro, en mi casa.

No me van a dejar en paz así que, o termino con esto o me doy por vencida.

Para ti es más fácil, oíste a una loca, hasta ahí, no es necesario que me sigas.

-Ya puedo hablar

-Sí.

-Ya te lo había dicho por primera vez participo en algo, no lo leo, además eres mi amiga o más bien como mi hermanita que nunca tuve, no voy a dejar que te arriesgues tu sola.

-Gracias Jen.

-¡Silent Hill prepárate¡ este día un par de locas, que no tiene nada que perder, te tomaran por asalto.

-Jajajajajajaja.

-Prepárate, empaca todo voy a calentar el auto, a pagar la cuenta nos vamos.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras Mallory se quedaba sola, aparte de sentirse bien, porque Jen no la dejaría sola, su amiga era una mujer de acción, que tomaba decisiones rápidas, no se dejaba de nadie además de que tenía mucho conocimiento de cosas de esoterismo, no se asustaba tan fácil.

Pero algo no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Mallory, si Walter fue abandonado de bebe en el edificio, donde trabajo el padre de Suttherland, ¿quién lo adiestro en la cosas del culto? además ¿quién le dijo que debía matar 21 personas? Si llega a traer al dios supremo, ¿no lo traería en Silent Hill? o sea que según lo que había leído, no se lo había inculcado, ni se lo había enseñado Dhalia, porque si ella quería manipular a la gente y supuestamente al dios en su beneficio no hubiera permitido que apareciera en otro lado, menos que su emisario fuera Walter.

¿Por qué le habían hecho creer a esa muchacha Heather, que era ella Alessa?, siendo que ella era en realidad Cheryl.

Otra cosa importante al parecer el diario estaba hecho, en un orden de tiempo según como lo había leído y entendido se sabia que Lisa Garland, había sido muerta o asesinada por el Dr. Entonces cuando hablaba de tiempo más adelante, en los mismos apuntes su tío ¿volví a hablar de Lisa Garlan? ¿Es que acaso había dos Lisas Garland? O ¿era la misma? pero ¿si ya suponía que estaba muerta, como es que regresaba de nuevo en la historia que había leído había varias cosas que había que desenredar.

Cuando ya se dirigían a Silent Hill Mallory dijo:

-¿Por dónde crees que sea conveniente llegar?

-Tu donde crees, por lo que has leído.

-Mira podemos llegar por el lado del lago Toluca, remando un poco, o podríamos llegar por la entrada normal de la carretera para entrar por la parte del pueblo.

Podríamos entrar por el otro lado por la sociedad de histórica de Silent Hill.

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Creo que sería mejor rodear, entrar por la sociedad de histórica.

-Bien.

Se dirigieron para allá, cuando pasaron el anuncio de bienvenidos a Silent Hill, se veía un humo blancuzco muy denso, Jen le dijo:

-Es difícil seguir no se ve nada, podemos sufrir un accidente.

-Tienes razón.

Cuando bajaron del auto que estacionaron, o más bien escondieron, Mallory se dio cuenta de una cosa, no era humo como pensaba por el incendio de la beta de carbón, era neblina y muy densa.

-Baja las cosas y empecemos.

-Sí.

-Ya estoy lista y ¿tu?

-Yo siempre estoy lista, Mallory.

Nota.- para quien no conozca los juegos o se enrede con las ubicaciones puede consultar el mapa interactivo de Silent Hill en:

eb11/f/2008/298/7/b/silent_hill_complete_map_by_guy_onthe_ 

Empezaron a caminar, Jen me hace señas de que no deje de portar el arma, que no la guarde, me deja a mí la pistola, ella lleva la escopeta (aunque traíamos un par de armas más que compramos antes de llegar a Silent Hill). Después de no sé cuántos metros, de que oíamos entre la neblina, pero no lográbamos ver nada unos extraños pero de verdad extraños ruidos, pero nunca vimos a nadie ni nada se empezó a despejar, llegamos a divisar un edificio más adelante, en la parte de arriba decía "sociedad histórica de Silent Hill".

Pero cuando la niebla se disipo casi por completo, por lo menos delante de nosotras, ya empezaba a atardecer, las dos nos dimos cuenta, solo nos miramos como para darnos ánimo.

Llegamos a la sociedad histórica, pero al momento de acercarnos a la puerta, el edifico estaba a un lado de la carretera, viéndolo de frente a su lado izquierda estaba un estacionamiento cerrado por una reja, con un candado,

El edifico de la sociedad era antiguo, pero fuerte, robusto no se veía maltratado por el tiempo, solo había una pequeña ventana del lado derecho de la puerta.

Muy pequeña para que una de nosotras cupiera por ahí, la puerta que era de madera, al acercarnos de quien sabe donde aparecieron dos perros, igual al que saliera en mi departamento, como si tuvieran los músculos por fuera, los tendones y barnizados todo el cuerpo por una especie como de sangre muy roja, los ojos rojos que brillaban, ladraban mostraban los dientes exageradamente grandes, afilados blancos como el mármol, de inmediato corrieron hacia nosotros, Jen apunto la escopeta, me grito:

-¡Directo a la cabeza¡

Ella hizo blanco con el primer disparo, yo tuve que disparar dos veces, porque su disparo reventó la cabeza del de ella, el mío recibió el primero, cayó, dispare de nuevo a su cabeza en el piso porque parecía que tenía intenciones de moverse.

Jen se agacho a ver bien, alumbrando con la lámpara, una vez que se levantó nos quedamos de pie observando a esas criaturas, después de un tiempo, de nuevo paso, se licuaron se disolvieron aun no sé cómo se podría decir, pero pasados unos minutos no había nada, como si no existieran.

-Ahora entiendo, muy bien lo que me explicaste Mallory, debemos tener cuidado con estas criaturas, deben ser guardianes, debe de haber mas muchos más, de otro tipo más grandes, más ágiles, no sé, más peligroso, recarga, cualquier cosa que se nos acerque, dispara a la cabeza, al parecer hasta ahora son tan mortales como nosotros.

-De acuerdo.

Nos acercamos a la puerta, mientras Jen accionaba la manija para entrar, yo vi un letrero por dentro de la ventana, que decía:

"Jimm si vienes y no estoy, busca la llave en el boliche

con Beth".

Se lo mostré a Jen,

-Si está cerrado con llave, no creo que podamos forzar la puerta, además de que creo que nos conviene ir por la llave.

-Vamos

Como la sociedad, era lo más cerca de la carretera, por fuerza el boliche debería estar aún más dentro el pueblo.

Nos acercamos a la reja del estacionamiento a comprobar, pero también estaba cerrado, estaba bastante alta así que mejor desistimos de saltarla. Nos dirigimos hacia el interior del pueblo.

En el camino no hablamos, pero no dejábamos de voltear a todos lados, de rato en rato por precaución, no se quien contagio a quien.

Cuando divisamos una construcción más adelante, se veían ya las casas del pueblo, encontramos en el piso de la carretera había un auto abandonado con las luces prendidas, las luces intermitentes también.

Sobre el parabrisas había un papel abierto grande, nos acercamos a ver.

Era un mapa desplegado de Silent Hill, lo tomamos pegado a él había una nota:

"tengan cuidado con la Claudia blanca, Andy es un espía de

ellos".

Claudia Wolf, los está espiando, deben tener cuidado, solo esta donde debe.

Busquen a Ellen Holloway, ella les ayudara.

Lo mejor que podrían hacer es irse de aquí, olvidar todo mientras no hablen de la orden y el culto no hará nada.

Orosco.

Al parecer Angela Orozco nos dejaba un mapa, para que nos metiéramos más a la boca el lobo o ¿para ayudarnos?

Lo tomamos, al revisarlo nos dimos cuenta, abajo había otro igual, en el de arriba había varias cosa marcadas, en el.

estaban marcados, el hospital, la sociedad histórica, el boliche, el parque, el lago, Toluca, el cementerio, el parque de diversiones, un conjunto de departamentos, un islote en el lago Toluca, la iglesia, una casa o una esquina de una manzana, el manicomio, un teatro, otro conjunto habitacional, una cantina, un hotel, la plaza.

Pero en el otro mapa, no había ninguna marca, pero decidimos guardar los dos, nos dirigimos al boliche, para ver si había manera de abrir la sociedad.

Ya sin ninguna sorpresa más, un poco más adelante llegamos a lo que era el boliche, viendo en el mapa, no era la gran cosa un boliche de pueblo, con sus praditos al frente, su alambrada alrededor, su entrada con su letrero de neón arriba prendido en ese momento, eso nos alentó un poco tal vez Jimmy si existía aun, en Silent Hill y si le dejo la llave a Beth.

-Con cuidado, Mallory.

-Bien.

Entramos empujando la puerta, de las de tipo cantina completa, pero que se cierran solas, una vez dentro se veía una luz tenue, que alumbraba casi todo el lugar, casi entramos de puntitas.

No sé si es por lo que dijo Jen, pero ahora o estaba cada vez más paranoica, o ya había aprendido a estar alerta, como policía de película, entraba con la pistola por delante, apuntando a donde veía, con mi dedo listo en el gatillo, para tirar de el en cualquier momento, recordaba lo que me había enseñado Jen:

-los gatillos, son como los canarios, si los aprietas muy fuerte los matas, pero si lo haces muy suave, se escapara es lo mismo con los gatillos y las balas, debes tirar con suavidad pero con firmeza, al mismo tiempo, recuerda que la bala que dispares es la diferencia, entre vivir o morir, si las cosas se ponen muy feas, no habrá más opción que matar a ser un cadáver.

El boliche estaba en silencio, tal vez demasiado, cuando de pronto se oyó que alguien corría por la duela, salía azotando la puerta.

-Quédate aquí, acaba de revisar, voy a ver quién es y si lo alcanzo.

Salió a toda carrera Jen, estuve a punto de correr atrás de ella, pero debía ser fuerte y valiente como ella, Jen estaba ahí por mí, si tenía miedo no lo demostraba, me apoyaba en todo mientras que yo quería correr tras de ella, pero tenía razón si había alguien más, eso fue un señuelo para que saliéramos las dos y nos atraparan por la espalda, los demás o el otro que estuviera en el boliche.

Seguí avanzando, detrás del mostrador oí un ruido, como de algo como que se deslizaba.

-¡Alto¡ si no sale, disparo, salga despacio.

Detrás del mostrador salió una mujer, blanca de piel, de pelo corto y rubio, un poquito llenita bajita y con una especie de babero, que traía la publicidad del boliche.

-Levanta las manos.

¿Esa era yo?

-Quiero verlas.

De inmediato levanto sus manos, sobre su cabeza.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Estaba pálida del color de una hoja de papel, con los ojos abiertos por el miedo, viendo a mí y al arma que le apuntaba.

-Temblándole la voz me dijo:

-Beth.

-Tienes una llave para Jim, ¡dámela!

-Sí.

-Déjala sobre el mostrador, hazte para atrás.

Me acerque y tome la llave. De repente, tuve un chispazo de inteligencia.

-¡Has visto a Claudia Wolf¡

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo?

-estuvo aquí en la mañana, buscando a alguien, pero no me dijo nada entro vio y salió, no regreso.

-¿A Angela Orosco?

-Vino ayer, pregunto por Vicent.

-¿Vicent?

-Sí, pero yo no lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Muy bien, salí rápidamente de ahí sin dejar de apuntarle, hasta que dejo de verla.

Afuera estaba Jen, que esperaba a Mallory.

-¡Tengo la llave!

-La que se escapo era una niña, de no más de unos 10 años.

-¿Podría ser Laura?

-No lo solo alcance a verla por la espalda, y darme cuenta que es una niña.

¿Hay algo más en el boliche?

-Que nos sirva no.

-Veámonos de aquí, a la sociedad.

-De acuerdo.

-Regresamos caminando de nuevo, ya estaba un poco más oscuro, pareciera como si fuera a anochecer, pero si llegamos en el día, no había pasado más de 3 horas, en lo que habíamos hecho. En algún momento, Jen me detuvo, se paró en seco pareciera que aventaban maniquíes sin cabeza a la carretera, desde el campo pero no se veía quien, aventaban uno o dos de un lado y otro por el otro lado. Pero lo malo no era eso, sino que una vez que caían se levantaban como si fueran personas, pero caminaban de manos y no tenían cabeza.

Me fije bien, en lo que hacían, le hice señas a Jen de que no hiciera ruido, pareciera que nos buscaran, estaba claro no nos veían, a señas me hice entender que eran ciegos, que no haciendo ruido, podríamos pasar entre ellos.

Así lo hicimos, fue muy laborioso, tardado el regreso a la sociedad, pero lo logramos, sin tener que destruir a esas cosas.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, el auto que estaba donde encontramos el mapa, ya no estaba, en su lugar había en el piso una llave atada, simplemente con un cordel, una etiqueta, pero esta etiqueta estaba tan borrosa, que por lo menos ahí, no era posible ver que decía.

La metí a mi bolsa y continuamos caminando.

Al llegar a la sociedad, Jen me dijo en voz baja:

-Abre con la llave. Entro, reviso, si te hago esta seña, entras y cierras rápido, para evitar a esas criaturas por si se acercan, cuando oigan el ruido de la puerta.

-De acuerdo.

Rápidamente abrimos, Jen entro, yo cubría el frente, pero no se acercó nadie, es más ya no se veía nada por ahí.

Jen me hizo la seña, entre cerrando de nuevo con llave.

Jen se acercó a una especie de mueble como vitrina, me dijo: -¡Ayúdame a empujar¡.

Lo pusimos contra la puerta, que abría hacia adentro.

Perfecto, pero si había otra llave, no sería tan fácil entrar o si llegaba Jimmy o si Beth, le avisaba a alguien.

Jen encontró el interruptor de la luz, la prendía sorprendentemente si había luz, aunque ese cuarto de la entrada parecía abandonado y en ruinas.

No había gran cosa ahí, así que, pasamos al otro cuarto, ahí no había bombilla, pero usando nuestras lámparas, nos dimos cuenta que las vitrinas estaban destrozadas, los cristales, faltaban las cosas, que deberían estar ahí, adelante una puerta, un cuarto más, lo mismo, ruinas pero en la pared tenía una especie de entrada, hecha al parecer a golpes, en el muro, había una escalera de piedra, que bajaba, alumbramos hacia abajo, pero no se veía el fin.

-Creo que no hay otro camino, que para abajo Mallory.

-Sí.

-Seria de la idea, que solo una bajara, la otra se quedara aquí, para vigilar.

-No creo que sea buena idea, si a la que baja le pasa algo, la de arriba no oyó, si a la de arriba le sucede algo, creo que será mejor bajar las dos.

-Sí, Jen.

-Lista, no sueltes tu lámpara, ni tu arma, a lo primero que se mueva que no hable o que no parezca humano, ¡a la cabeza!

-De acuerdo.

Bajamos tantos tramos de escalera, que perdí la cuenta, no tengo idea cuanto bajamos, por fin muy profundo, llegamos a una puerta de metal, empotrada en la pared de la caverna. Ahí se sentía tal vez mas opresión y miedo que arriba en Silent Hill, era húmedo, oscuro, oprimente, muy, pero muy desolado, demasiado callado para mi gusto, solo se oían el ruido de nuestros pasos, que por cierto desde que salimos hacia Silent Hill, las dos traíamos zapatos de piso con suela de goma, para hacer el menor ruido y no cansarnos tan rápido. La puerta se abrió no sin cierto esfuerzo de las dos.

Entramos, era un pequeño cuarto con mucha basura, al parecer eran folletos, que invitaban a la gente a venir a Silent Hill, visitar el parque de diversiones, el museo de la sociedad histórica, la antigua iglesia baptista, hospedarse en el hotel de la entrada, el Lakeview disfrutar del lago Toluca.

Pero casi al terminar de verlos, en la última página al parecer todos o por lo menos todos los que levante decían escrito a pluma, diviértase con las criaturas como los air scream, o los night flutters, o que decir de nuestra atracción los groaners.

Una escritura pulcra, bien firme, con decisión pero quien se tomaría la molestia de escribir una barbaridad, sobre todos los folletos había unas iniciales bajo la letra manuscrita A. S.

Se los mostré a Jen, ella me enseño algo, que encontró en una caja, luz fría en tubos de agitarse y usarse.

-Tomemos todos si es posible, usémoslos cuando sea necesario, así lo hicimos, los guardamos en nuestras mochilas.

subimos por una escalera de metal, que era de caracol, después de varias vueltas, llegamos a la parte alta del pequeño faro del lago Toluca, toda una atracción, se veía que estaba abandonado desde hacía mucho, polvoso, sucio, la escalera tenía una trampilla, que se cerraba sobre ella, podía ponerse un seguro, que aun servía, tosco pero funcional.

La puerta de entrada por fuera, también se podía cerrar por dentro, estaba cerrada de hecho, Jen me dijo que la dejáramos así.

-Ha obscurecido ¿qué te parece si pasamos la noche aquí?

-Creo que es seguro aquí.

-Se ve que antes que nosotros, hace años nadie entra, podemos encerrarnos por dentro.

Así lo hicimos, cerramos la trampilla con el seguro, la puerta la dejamos atrancada.

Prendimos una vela que encontramos ahí, ya pudimos ver mejor, porque por los polvosos vidrios, era muy difícil.

Estaban una destartalada mesa, un pequeño escritorio una caja grande en el suelo, que parecía de metal, una especie de cajonera, nos pusimos a revisar.

Casi todo era inservible para nosotras, a excepción de una especie de bitácora, unas cartas que yo leí la bitácora y Jen las cartas.

La bitácora parecía ser del guardián, un poco aburrida, muy monótona hasta llegar casi a las ultimas anotaciones, hablaba de Douglas Cartland, que se había entrevistado con Claudia Wolf en las cercanías del lago Toluca, que desde ese pequeño lugar, la persona que los vio se dio cuenta de eso, al parecer, según esa bitácora hubo 3 entrevistas, cuando al parecer lo contrato Claudia Wolf, más adelante unos días después cuando al parecer también, ya seguía a Heather. La muchachita que le hicieron creer que era Alessa.

Una entrevista con Claudia, ya cuando Heather se encontraba en Silent Hill.

También consignaba, que después de que paso lo de Heather, que rescatara a Douglas, lo sacara de aquí herido de bala al parecer por Claudia, o alguien que la acompañaba.

Esta persona que escribió no vio eso pero lo supo por alguien más. Pero regreso, sin que supiera Heather. Douglas a ver a Claudia, esta después tiro su cuerpo al lago Toluca, esta persona lo vio. Como Claudia tiraba el cuerpo de alguien que sabía mucho. Este alguien era Douglas Cartland.

Entonces ¿Claudia Wolf mato a Douglas Cartland? se deshizo del cuerpo. Tirándolo en el lago Toluca ok. Ella o algún acompañante que se dio cuenta. Que era peligroso por lo que ya sabía. O del culto o de Silent Hill, o incluso de Claudia.

Aunque también que podría ser tal vez una de 3 cosas:

1.-Que Heather no era Alessa

2.-Algo sobre el culto que le dijera Claudia Wolf a Douglas, o él se enteró estando en Silent Hill

3.-Que supo para que querían a Heather, lo que habrían hecho con ella, aunque Heather sobrevivió a este horror, él podría haberle dicho

Después había algo más en la bitácora, hablaba del renegado James Suttherland, después de que lo intentaron convertir, por pedido de Mary su esposa, él se resistiera e incluso atento contra Mary, alguien dejo colocados estratégicamente los envases para que pudiera regresar a la vida a Mary, la sacara de aquí para que el culto se extendiera, pero esa intrusa de Claudia (¿Wolf?), lo ayudo, casi al final lo logran. junto los materiales, saco el cuerpo del cementerio, se lo llevo en una barca al islote, que está en el lago Toluca, ahí hizo el ritual de la hoja, que le dejaron anexada al cuadernillo, cuando regreso faltaba solo tiempo para que Mary volviera la vida, así que decidió ayudar a Claudia, (¿Wolf?, no creo debe ser otra Claudia) y sacarla de Silent Hill, supo explicarle porque la gente de Silent Hill actuaba así, pasaban estas cosas, pero desafortunadamente tuvieron un accidente, causado por uno de nuestros sacerdotes los piramid head. Así que esos son sus sacerdotes.

Nos sería tan fácil, que nos venciera, que saliera para poder hacer lo que quería, Claudia Wolf nunca seria manipulada por alguien como Claudia (si había o hubo 2 Claudias, en algún momento), muy molesta Dhalia también tuvo que ver en todo esto.

Cuando termine de leer, voltee a ver a Jen, le explique todo lo que leí, una vez que hube terminado ella me dijo:

-Sabias que estas cartas, son de una enfermera de nombre Lisa Garland, que le escribe a su novio, que le dice que Laura aquí hace un paréntesis Jen, explica que tal vez era la niña que vio correr en el boliche, Lisa asegura a alguien que le escribió la carta, que la niña no tiene maldad en ella, su corazón no está invadido por la oscuridad.

Que lo que siente por James, que debe ser Suttherland, es rencor, por supuestamente haber abandonado a Mary en Silent Hill.

Pero que ella es buena, que debería hacer algo por la niña, así por el estilo, la otra carta es más deprimente, habla como por trabajar en el hospital Brookhaven, ahí estuvo a cargo de Mary, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, aunque ya sabía mucho del culto, pero Mary al parecer, se fue de la lengua y le dijo más.

Después paso al hospital Alchemilla, como Alessa sufriera un "accidente", se quemara la mayor parte de su cuerpo, estuviera agonizante mucho tiempo, se enterara de más cosas que nunca ha debido de saber, además se entera que por recomendación del Dr. Kauffman, la transfirieron de hospital.

El doctor al darse cuenta, que sabía ya mucho más de lo que debería, estaba dispuesta a hablar, el Dr. Kauffman la hizo adicta a una droga que era sintética, demasiado adictiva que llamo el Dr. La Claudia blanca, antes de que la transfirieran de nuevo, ayudo o más bien asesino a Alessa, porque ella se lo pedía, por lo mucho que sufría al parecer de esto nunca se enteró el Dr. Kauffman, después de la muerte de Alessa.

La pasan al hospital para enfermos mentales, o sea el manicomio y adivina Mallory, ella cuido a tu tía Hellen, ahí el Dr. se encargó de que tuviera siempre su dosis de Claudia blanca.

Ahora según esta carta, al parecer lisa se intentó escapar, pero su adicción la retiene aun aquí, si es que aún vive, pero algo me sigue intrigando Mallory ¿qué hacen sus cartas aquí?

-Podría ser que se escondía aquí, a escribía para intentar enviarlas después, y no pudo.

-Es una opción.

-¿Vivirá lisa? podría decirnos mucho de este lugar y sus pobladores.

-Necesitamos encontrar una manera, de ver que personas aún no son del culto, ni hacen ritos extraños, están escondidos de los locos que están con el "supremo".

-Guarda las cartas, yo me llevo esta bitácora.

Hasta ese momento Mallory, saco la laptop e intento conectarse para escribir, lo que estaba pasando, claro que podía pero no podía enviarlo a nadie.

La máquina decía que estaba conectada a la red, pero al intentar navegar, decía que la conexión no existía.

Otra broma de aquí, u otra característica extraña del lugar. Bueno como Jen dijo, mejor a escribir y vigilar un rato ya después la despierto para dormir yo, había que estar alertas.

Ya más entrada la noche, en la segunda guardia, que le toco hacer a Mallory, ya había apagando la vela, estaban a obscuras, en silencio.

Cuando oyó ruido de pasos abajo, se puso alerta, empuño la pistola, se asomó por los cristales que varios estaban rotos, podía verse hacia abajo.

Cuando se fijó de donde venía el ruido, al parecer lo había hecho una figura que parecía humana.

Llegaba otra en la oscuridad, a la orilla del lago donde estaba el primero o ¿primera?

Aprovechando despierta a Jen, le tapa la boca, le hace señas de que no haga ruido, se ponen a escuchar:

-Encontraron la llave, de la puerta de la sociedad.

-No la encontraron, se la quitaran a esa gordinflona de Beth.

-Sí, ya sabía.

-Creo, que saben demasiado.

-Esas mujerzuelas, saben más de lo que deberían, pero no saben todo.

-¿Quién se los dijo?

-Encontraron algo en casa de Anderson, mande a Joshua a espiarlas, pero no pudo entrar, pero sacaron algo está seguro aunque no supo que era.

-El maldito Anderson, debimos haberlo matado antes, siempre se los dije.

\- Por alguna extraña razón la jueza Holloway, no lo permitió, aunque cuando se intentó, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Podremos seguir confiando en ella?

-Claro que si su lealtad es a toda prueba, ya viste lo que hizo con su hija Nora, por el bien del culto.

-Pero debemos evitar, que Shepeers Glen, se enteren de lo que está pasando.

-Muy bien, voy alertar a los demás.

-Que no hablen con Laura, a como dé lugar, ni con Alessa.

-Avísale a los demás, que esperen instrucciones, para que las maten en cuanto tengan oportunidad, no deben de irse de aquí, sabiendo de más, porque pondrían en peligro al culto, no hemos trabajado tanto, para que un par de niñas tontas vengan a poner todo en peligro.

-Si

-Pero antes debemos asegurarnos que tengan los apuntes, no deben de seguir perdidos y que alguien más pudiera encontrarlos ¿entendido?

-Muy bien.

Después de esto, las dos figuras se movieron por lugares diferentes, se empezaron a retirar.

Dejamos pasar un rato, antes de hablar, hablamos en susurros, por si se habían quedado cerca.

-Jen, esto podría ser una trampa porque es demasiada casualidad, que estuvieran hablando justo debajo de donde estamos.

-Aun así debemos estar haciendo las cosas con precaución, como tú dices, es muy posible que se quedaran cerca para poder espiarnos, pero esperemos a que amanezca, ya no faltan más que una media hora, con la primera luz revisamos el mapa te parece.

-Sí.

En cuanto amaneció, pudimos ver el mapa con la luz, porque desde el momento de que llegamos, no habíamos bajamos del faro.

Revise bien las partes que se me hicieron importantes, de Silent Hill:

Esta la parte vieja de Silent Hill, o Silent Hill old, donde reside o residía la gente de clase media, según el diario casas como chalets.

Después del puente Bloch la parte de negocios de Silent Hill donde se ubica el hospital, la comisaría denominado central Hill, que era algo así como diseñado para los turistas.

La parte sur que parece si fue diseñada para turistas, hay un resort o área turística, un parque de atracciones, el hotel así como el faro, donde nos encontrábamos en este momento.

Mientras yo lo leía, Jen lo marcaba en el mapa.

Una zona más al sur llamada south vale, o zona sur.

Aquí la cuestión, es como nos moveríamos, me decía Jen cuando leí una hoja que estaba pegada a otra, y que no había visto.

-Escucha esto:

Aquí marca ciertos lugares hasta están subrayados, márcalos en el mapa.

-Sí.

-Cafetería 5 to 2.

-Midwich elementary school (la escuela primaria).

-Balkan church.

-Lo tengo todo está en la zona residencial.

-Aquí hay otras:

-Alchemilla hospital.

-Centro de la ciudad.

-Comisaría de policía.

-Todo en el centro de la ciudad

-Hay más

-Parque de atracciones.

-El hotel Lakeview.

-El ¿faro?

-¿Este faro?

-No hay otro, déjame continuar.

-Muy bien.

-Cubierta de observación.

-¿Qué es eso, donde esta?

-No se lo descubriremos más adelante

-Ok

-Apartamentos Woodside.

-Apartamentos Blue Creek.

-Parque Rosewater.

-Haven's nights.

-Brookhaven hospital

-Hospital Cedar (manicomio).

-Sociedad histórica de Silent Hill.

-Posada de Jack (Jacks inn).

-Todo esto en South vale.

-Es lo único que está escrito en esta página.

-Veamos Mallory, esto está de una manera muy sistemática digamos esta como trazado, por lo que veo en el mapa ahora marca estos lugares por algo.

-Podría ser por la protección que da el faro, solo se puede entrar por una puerta y se cierra desde dentro.

-No lo creo Mallory, por ejemplo, sabes cuantas puertas podría tener el hospital, simplemente, para saber dónde podríamos estar seguras, es por algo más, te propongo que revisemos bien el faro, antes de salir de aquí.

-Me parece bien.

-Por lo pronto la entrada, las escaleras creo que no será necesario, ya que cuando entramos nos fijamos muy bien, donde se podía pisar.

-Así que si hay algo, debe estar aquí.

-Busca con cuidado Mall, con los guantes puesto, levanta las cosas con cuidado, estamos cerca del lago, así que puede haber cualquier clase de animales, no queremos accidentes ahora.

-Cuando levantaba papeles llenos de polvo, de hojas de los árboles, moví mi pie derecho para poyarme bien, empuje un papel que estaba en el piso, que se veía que ya tenía mucho ahí. Porque se dejaba ver lo polvoso arriba, alrededor de él.

Cuando lo moví, me di cuenta que había una especie, como de argollita, en una de las baldosas del suelo.

Le hice señas a Jen, se acercó me hizo la seña, de que me callara, atoramos un pedacito de una cuerda de nylon, jalamos las dos la baldosa, tardo un poco pero cedió, se levantó, abajo de ella había un papel amarillento. Lo sacamos con cuidado con un cuchillo, vimos que no quedara nada más.

Jen lo dejo en el piso, regresamos la baldosa a su lugar lo tapamos de nuevo con papeles.

Abrimos el papel, lo leímos cuidadosamente:

"La luna debe estar en lo alto, cuando el loco, este junto a la reina".

Abajo venia un número 12 i

-Guárdalo

Me dijo, lo echamos en una bolsita de plástico, de las de cierre automático.

-Mira, según eso que dijimos parecía una guía, entonces vamos a hacer una cosa.

Vamos de aquí, al parque de diversiones no está lejos, es más ahora que nos levantemos chécalo, está muy cerca tanto que se puede ver desde aquí.

-Muy bien.

-Mall la pistola en tu cintura, al alcance de tu mano derecha, sin seguro, con cuidado de que no te vayas a disparar tú misma.

-De acuerdo.

-A quien se acerque que sea vea sospechoso, no lo pienses apuntale, si ves que representa un peligro dispara a la cabeza.

-Sí, tienes razón si ellos manejan o entrenan a esos perros, ya me imagino que no es gente buena, mucho menos tiene buenas intenciones.

-Si nos llegamos a perder en el parque, o no separamos, no nos busquemos una a la otra, nos veremos en el hotel Lakeview, si alguna de las dos llega, va a dejar una bala de los cargadores en la orilla del lado derecho de adentro de la primera puerta que abra, si no podemos entrar regresaremos al faro.

-Está bien.

-Una cosa más, somos amigas, por lo mismo hay que hacer las cosas bien, aquí pasa algo malo, muy malo, la gente está bastante loca y afectada, así que si nos separamos si no logramos encontrarnos, haremos lo que dije solo esperaremos un día a la otra, si no aparece la que este regresara de inmediato al poblado, de donde salimos de inmediato se moverá de ahí, si eres tu Mallory intenta esconder esos papeles, yo el mapa porque no debemos dejar que la gente de aquí se entere.

-Muy bien, pero espero que terminemos esto juntas, además ilesas

-Yo también Mall.

-Adelante.

Bajamos poco a poco del faro, salimos a la luz del día, no se veía a nadie, pero cuando llegamos caminando al lugar donde se habían reunido las personas ayer en la noche, se veían pisadas como de unas botas de minero, de otro tipo de calzado más propio de una mujer.

Seguimos caminando, llegamos a la reja de la entrada del parque de diversiones, pero estaban cerradas, Jen después de revisar por ambos lados de la reja, me dijo:

-Esto solo lo podemos pasar brincándonos la reja, estas dispuesta.

-Sí.

-Vamos.

No sin cierto trabajo, pasamos la reja.

-Esto no me gusta ¿si necesitamos huir, como haremos con la reja cerrada?

-Mejor pensar que podremos hacer lo que venimos, que aún no sé qué es.

Había una especie de túnel abovedado pequeño, a la entrada, del lado derecho estaba la taquilla, vacía por cierto, no había nadie, la puerta no habría, atrancada.

Cuando pasamos de ahí de esa especie de túnel, el parque era a cielo abierto.

Se veía delante de nosotros, al lado derecho los baños, al lado izquierdo la puerta para pasar a las atracciones.

-Revisemos los baños.

Entramos a unos baños muy sucios, pero por el tiempo, que nadie parecía que hubiera entrado en años.

No parecía haber nada ahí, aunque revisamos bien no, los lavabos se veían tapados.

Cuando entramos a los otros baños, estaban más sucios, el olor que despedían era repúgnate, era un olor como algo echado a perder, no un olor característico de los baños sucios.

Al salir y respirar aire un poco más puro.

-Sabes Jen, hay dos cosas que no me gustan.

-¿Cuáles? cooof cooof.

-La primera: ¿que esta maldita niebla, está en todo el poblado?

La segunda, te fijaste que no había espejo, en ninguno de los dos baños.

-Oye es cierto, no había reparado en eso.

-¿Los quitarían o simplemente los rompieron?

-Y si es así ¿por qué?

-Si los hubieran roto, los pedazos estarían aun ahí, no creo que los hallan limpiado o barrido.

Es raro, habrá que investigar un poco más a fondo.

-Vamos a seguir.

Entramos por el lugar, donde se suponía recogían los boletos, ahí la puerta estaba abierta, no tuvimos ningún problema para pasar, como al llegar estaba uno en alto a medias se alcanzaba a distinguir algunas cosas.

Había por ejemplo, de lo alcanzábamos a ver, una especie de montaña rusa, pero no se veía que tan grande era por la niebla, una rueda de la fortuna, un carrusel, al parecer había algo más, pero no se podía distinguir por la niebla.

-Revisemos, el carrusel primero.

-De acuerdo.

Al llegar había una caseta, se alcanzó a ver una silueta correr hacia otro sitio, como si huyera de nosotras, levante el arma para tirar, pero Jen puso su mano en la mía, me dijo muy quedito:

-No dispares, parece que nos están espiando, así que ahora huyen de nosotras.

Déjalo, primero necesitamos saber a qué venimos aquí después ya veremos a nuestros cazadores.

Entre en la caseta de donde debería de estar alguien operando el carrusel.

Mientras Jen me cubría con su arma, me decía:

-Con cuidado.

no había gran cosa, una especia de repisa de madera muy vieja, gruesa, en la parte que daba el cristal de enfrente, de donde se veía el juego, algunos botones, un marcador de aguja, un par de switch, intente accionar todo, nada dio resultado, no se veía nada roto o cables sueltos, pero no funciono.

En el piso después de mover papeles, vasos desechables, que estaban regados por el piso, llenos de polvo.

No hay nada.

-Revisa bien.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, se me ocurrió agacharme a ver debajo de la repisa, esa donde estaban los controles, había un pedazo de papel enrollado pequeño, debajo de esto atorado, desde quien sabe cuándo.

Los jale con cuidado, lo abrí era parte de arriba de la hoja de un libro, estaba el titulo Tom Sawyer, era la pagina 24, Jen me hizo señas de que me quedara callada, lo vio, me hizo señas de que sacara el arma y la siguiera.

Subimos al carrusel, empezamos a caminar, entre los caballitos, de pronto me señalo el piso, había sangre, parecía fresca, no aun húmeda, parecía como que era de ayer o de hacia unas horas, había gotas de sangre, que al seguirlas daban una mancha en un costado de un caballo, una mancha más chica abajo.

Le habían disparado a alguien, el rastro de sangre seguía, ya no eran gotas, era un hilillo, más adelante se veía como si la persona herida hubiera caído, se distinguía una mancha bastante grande en el suelo, como si alguien o algo lo hubiera arrastrado fuera del carrusel, al querer seguir Jen el rastro, alcance a gritar y a jalarla de un brazo, delante de nosotros, una criatura extraña, como nunca había visto. Parecía hecha como de corteza, algo muy semejante con piernas y brazos como cónicos, pero articulados, sin manos, sin pies, una cabeza como circular, no se le veían ojos, pero se desplazaba rápido.

Jen disparo a la cabeza, o lo que parecía ser su cabeza, sin dejar de hacerse para atrás, una vez, dos, 3, 4, esa cosa seguía acercándonos, así que mejor le grite a Jen que debíamos huir, corrimos con rumbo a lo que se veía como la montaña rusa.

al llegar subimos, dos tramos de escalera, dejaron de seguirnos o nos perdieron, llegamos al punto donde estaba la caseta, por más que revisamos, no encontramos nada lo que quería decir una de dos cosas, o no revisamos bien o no había nada.

Se veía peligroso, por los polines que daban la impresión de estar podridos, la neblina al mismo tiempo, la altura el seguir sobre la vía del carrito.

Así que me dijo Jen:

-¡Saca tu arma! corre ¡nos dirigimos al fondo del otro lado de los rieles en caso de que aparezcan esas cosas!

-Muy bien.

-Ten cuidado de no caer.

-Recuerda en qué quedamos, en caso de separarnos.

-Sí, (pero no lo decía muy convencida, lo que menos quería en ese momento era quedarme sola en ese lóbrego y extraño lugar, con sus criaturas tan extrañas y sus habitantes tan locos).

-Adelante y bajamos corriendo, de nuevo volvía a sentir mi corazón, bumppppp, bumppp, como si tocaran un enorme tambor en mi cabeza.

Corrimos pero ya no aparecieron esas cosas, ni ningunas otras, por fin llegamos a la puerta, atravesamos llegamos por el otro lado de la montaña rusa, la neblina parecía ser más tenue ahí, tanto así que divisamos una especie de lapida improvisada que estaba en el piso:

"Douglas Cartland" murió aquí, a manos de Heather masón (A. G.)

Una lápida muy cruel por cierto, pero tome una foto. Rápidamente con la cámara, le hice señas a Jen de caminar por ese lado, ya que ella vio el mapa, asintió con la cabeza.

Revisamos un poco más, había una casa del terror, pero en lo que sería la taquilla, abría por dentro, nunca pudimos abrir ahí una especie de papel muy viejo y amarillo, con un extraño símbolo como de brujería antigua, también le tome una foto.

Jen me dijo:

-Creo, que no deberíamos entrar aquí.

Cuando estábamos por dar la vuelta al lugar, para ver si había salida de ese lado.

Apareció una mujer, al parecer de la nada, con el pelo suelto largo negro, un vestido hasta el piso, como de la antigüedad, cara pálida, rostro adusto, cara alargada, nos señaló con su dedo huesudo.

-El supremo dice: que ustedes son las elegidas.

Jen quiso hablar, pero esta vez no la deje yo.

-Cuando el venga, ustedes deben estar listas. Tú debes de dejar los papeles, no deben salir de aquí, entiende que aun puedes salvarte, entregas a tu amiga Alessa, no entiende espero que tú sí.

Empezó a caminar, para perderse entre la niebla.

-¿Y esta?

-Creo que tengo idea de quién es, pero sigamos, porque hemos perdido el tiempo.

Al dar la vuelta, revisamos, había como 3 botargas de conejos rosas, grandes muy raras, la escena tal cual se veía, era dantesca uno de ellos conejos, tenía sangre a la altura del pecho, como si alguien le hubiera disparado a la botarga, esta se hubiera caído sangrando, las revisamos estaban vacías, habían sido dejadas de formas muy raras, una recargada en un alambre de acero, que detenía el anuncio como si estuviera parada, otra sentada en una banca, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a parar, otra botarga tirada de lado, con la sangre en el pecho, era realmente horrible en esa sección, se encontraba una tienda de al parecer de ropa como playeras y pants, pero no logramos abrir , había otra de pizzas, pero tampoco pudimos abrir, una más de recuerdos, ahí si se abrió la puerta, había muchas cosas clásicas, del tipo desde el poster del parque, hasta la playera de estuve ahí, pasando por los dulces típicos, con el nombre del parque unas miniaturas de las botargas, que todo indicaba eran las mascotas del parque.

Adentro al revisar, estaba el mostrador una puerta al fondo, que no abrió, porque al parecer estaba clavada al marco, una puerta lateral enfrente del mostrador, que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la tiendita, esa puerta si abrió, cuando Jen la abrió, al voltear me di cuenta de algo, en la pared que nos quedó del lado izquierdo al entrar a la tienda, había un espejo grande, que extrañamente no se encontraba sucio, pareciera que lo acabaran de limpiar ese mismo día.

Al entrar, era una especie de bodega, había otra puerta, al fondo.

Esta si abrió, nos mostró unas escaleras que descendían, pero no se veía el fondo, ni donde terminaban.

-Mira Mall, usemos una sola lámpara para ahorrar baterías, mantente cerca de mí, yo alumbro lleva el arma en la mano, por si hay peligro.

-Muy bien, ve atenta, yo cuido la espalda.

Conforme bajamos, se oían unos ruidos metálicos, que no teníamos idea de dónde provenían, ni que cosa podrían ser, no sé cuánto bajamos por esa escalera, que parecía no tener fin, pero después de mucho bajar, llegamos a una parte plana, al alumbrar Jen nos mostró un muro de roca, otra puerta, que al intentar si abrió, los ruidos metálicos aún se oían muy distantes, Entramos a una habitación o galería, no sé cómo llamarlo, enorme tanto a lo ancho como a lo largo, tenía como luz o fosforescencia, Jen apago la linterna, aunque se veía claro me dijo:

-No hay que separarnos mucho.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando revisamos con la mirada, era una especie de cementerio, lleno de lapidas perfectamente alineadas, todo muy simétrico, fuimos revisando una que otra.

-¡Viste Jen¡ hay lapidas desde 1890, es la más antigua que he visto

–Yo vi, la que parece la más nueva es de 1953.

-Por lo visto todas son de gente que murió en la prisión de Silent Hill, aunque no encuentro donde está en el mapa.

-Déjalo, buscaremos con calma, pero ¿por qué los entierran aquí como escondidos?, no entiendo.

-Yo tampoco, mira hay 3 fosas abiertas, al fondo había 3 fosas con la tierra a un lado, como esperando el cuerpo para cubrirlo, cuando nos acercamos nos llevamos una sorpresa,

Una era para Jennifer Watson M. (Jen), la otra era para Mallory Anderson T. (yo), había una más, para un tal John Ambridge P. no tenían fecha de muerte ninguna de las 3, aunque si de nacimiento, tome unas fotos sobre todo de nuestras lapidas.

-Conoces a Jhonny, me dijo Jen.

-Nunca había oído hablar de él.

-Vámonos ya de aquí.

-Espera ¿qué es eso que brilla atrás de esa lapida?, déjame ver

-Con mucho cuidado.

En el piso, estaba una especie de espejo pequeño ovalado, con la parte del manguito larguita, la base del espejo de metal muy gariboleado, en color oro muy brillante, el espejo estaba intacto, lo envolví en un pedazo de papel de baño, salí de las lapidas.

-Vámonos de aquí.

empezamos a subir, después de mucho llegamos arriba, entramos de nuevo a la tienda, solo que ahora pareciera que había entrado alguien, mientras estábamos abajo, había cosas fuera de lugar, cajas abiertas de dulces y de pizza, como si alguien buscara algo.

-¡Saca tu arma!

Revisamos con cuidado, pero no había nadie, quien quiera que fuera ya no está.

-¿Que buscaba?

-No lo sé.

-No bajo.

-Pero a partir de ahora, debemos tener mucho cuidado, más del que habíamos tenido.

-¿Que hacemos ahora, Jen?

-Voy a checar el mapa.

-Lo mejor, sería ir hacia el hotel, así que salgamos de aquí, vayamos allá, si pasa cualquier cosa intentemos vernos allá, si no como está planeado.

-Muy bien, adelante

Cuando salimos, una ¿jauría? de esos extraños perros, nos quiso atacar, pero como nos diéramos cuenta que hasta cierto punto, era fácil esquivarlos, me dijo Jen:

-No desperdicies balas, corramos, esquívalos.

eso hicimos corrimos como locas, hasta que nos perdimos en la niebla, era tan espesa, que solo oía y alcanzaba a divisar a los perros, cuando se lanzaban a atacarme, pero ya no podía ver a Jen, no quería ir gritando, porque podría perder el aliento y tener dolores abdominales, por tragar aire así que me concentre en esquivar a los perros, unas dos veces me tiraron, porque en lugar yo pienso de quererme morder, tal vez en su inteligencia pensaban que tirándome podrían atacarme más fácilmente en el suelo, pero así como caía me levantaba de nuevo, no les dejaría oportunidad de que me hicieran algo.

Por fin divise un prado muy bonito, la fachada del hotel,

Cuando hice el último esfuerzo para llegar, divise a Jen que también ya venía agotada, pero lo habíamos logrado, nuestra sorpresa fue grande para las dos, los perros o no habían llegado hasta ahí, en algún lugar se habían detenido o desparecido, no se.

La puerta principal abrió, entramos cerrando tras de nosotros.

Cuando Jen saco la linterna para alumbrarnos, en una pizarra de esas de corcho en la pared del lado derecho, estaban unos anuncios y un mapa pegado del hotel.

Lo tomamos, delante de nosotros vimos en el mapa, había una puerta de doble hoja con pasillos a izquierda y derecha.

Después de la doble puerta, había un salón, donde marcaba estaría el lobby.

Pero Jen, me dijo que viera bien el mapa, sobre el pasillo del lado izquierdo, había una escalera que daba al primer piso, casi enfrente de esa escalera, había 3 puertas a los lados, una al fondo, con una puerta más, ahí al fondo si fueran sobre el pasillo central.

-Qué te parece, si vamos a esas puertas, marca que hay un espacio grande.

-Muy bien.

-No dejes de estar alerta, porque se oye un ruido extraño,

Era cierto yo también lo había oído, desde que entramos, no podía definirlo, pero era muy estresante por lo monótono que era y por lo repetitivo.

Entramos al pasillo, Jen encontró un apagador que servía e ilumino la parte del pasillo, al parecer no había nadie más en él, aparte de nosotras, pero el ruido seguía oyéndose, no se podía ubicar donde.

Entramos al pasillo, al fondo la puerta abrió, alcanzamos a dar un vistazo muy rápido, un perro descarnado, de los de antes estaba como atrapado adentro e intento lanzarse, en cuando vio que abrían la puerta.

Pero gracias a los reflejos de Jen, cerro se oyó como se golpeaba contra la puerta, abrimos la otra puerta que estaba del lado derecho, antes de la bodega de suministros donde estaría aun el perro.

Entramos, en cuanto nos dimos cuenta, un perro se abalanzó sobre nosotras, brincando sobre un mostrador de madera, Jen y yo hicimos blanco por más de 3 ocasiones cada una, en la cabeza del animal, que cayó aun convulsionándose, Jen se acercó, le piso la cabeza, con lo cual parecía morir, ya definitivamente saque la cámara de inmediato, en lo que se hacía un charco de color parduzco, al parecer sangre de la bestia.

Tomo 2 fotografías, empezó ese olor penetrante y nauseabundo

-¡Que mal huele¡

-Lo se Jen, pero no durara mucho.

-Dices, que al parecer se desvanecen.

-Sí, espero que aquí en Silent Hill también.

Revisaron el lugar, ya no había ninguno perro abrieron la puerta, una oficina del gerente al parecer, había un escritorio el mostrador de madera, una puerta de comunicación que no abrió, Jen me dijo:

-Debemos de aclarar las ideas, trazar un plan, así que pasaremos la noche aquí.

-Me parece bien.

-Ayúdame con esto.

Entre las dos empujamos el escritorio, hacia la puerta que no abrió, que al parecer según el mapa, sería algo así como un closet pero más vale prevenir.

Dejamos las mochilas, las cosas.

-Carga tu arma de nuevo, debemos estar completas, por cualquier cosa.

Así lo hice, sacamos algunas cosas para comer, reponer fuerzas, mientras que nos preparábamos, Jen pregunto:

-¿Que sabemos hasta ahora?

-Encontramos la nota en el faro.

-Sí, así es, que aún no sabemos para qué es

-Tenemos, la parte de un libro de Tom Sawyer.

-Que tampoco sabemos que es el número que trae.

-Así es.

-Sabemos que de alguna manera, están marcadas ciertas cosas como si fuera una ruta.

-Sabemos que alguien nos sigue o nos espía, aunque no sabemos para qué, ni quién es.

-También la mujer esa tan extraña que apareció, nos hablo

Que estoy segura, que debe ser Claudia Wolf, porque es como la describe el diario,

-¿Esa mujer que es, o porque nos busca?

-Según el diario, es peligrosa pero no mala, aún no he encontrado en el libro, algún indicio de que este en el culto.

-Aun así debemos tener cuidado, ¿qué dijo que somos las elegidas, que, de un sacrificio? habrá que analizar más adelante esas palabras, crees que la volvamos a ver Mall.

-Mucho me temo que sí, aunque no sé porque lo sospecho.

-Que, otra cosa tenemos.

-Pues las fotos de ese rastro de sangre, como si hubieran atacado a alguien en el carrusel

-Es cierto, pero ¿qué pasaría?

-Leí en el diario, que Heather estuvo ahí antes que nosotras, pero mucho antes.

-¿Crees que la sangre sea de ella?

-No creo, pareciera que paso hace unas horas antes de llegar nosotras.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé.

-Oye, lo del cementerio ese, busque en el diario habla de la prisión que está cerca del lago Toluca, pero no dice nada sobre eso.

\- ¿Quién es ese tal que Douglas Cartland, estoy segura que me hablaste de el?

-Según el diario, es un investigador privado que contrata Claudia Wolf, para que siga a Heather, la investigue aunque el diario no dice porque motivo lo hace Claudia, si supuestamente Claudia también sigue a Heather, ahora me entero que Heather mato a este investigador, precisamente en la feria es extraño, que impulso a esta muchachita a hacerlo si al parecer el investigador la ayudo, ya estando aquí en Silent Hill, de hecho el la trajo aquí.

-¡Un momento!, no decían los papeles que Douglas se fue, pero regreso después y que Claudia lo mato, inclusive lo describe quien escribió eso que lo vio, además que ella desecho el cuerpo o sea Claudia Wolf, así que lo de esa lapida no solo es una farsa si no una manera de cubrir el asesinato de otra persona y culpar a esa jovencita.

-Tienes razón, de momento no lo recordaba.

-Habrá que estar alerta con esa mujer, si vuelve a aparecer.

-Oye y que profético amiga, que nuestras lapidas ya están aquí

Esperando por nosotras, jajajajajaja.

-Sí, es espeluznante.

-Aunque te diré algo Mallory, si de mí depende no te quedas aquí, si algo te pasa, prometo que llevare tu cuerpo lejos de este pueblo de locos, te entierro en un lugar decente.

-Ni digas eso.

-Que quieres que te diga, cada momento se pone más extraño.

-Si es lo malo.

-Oye por cierto, aún falta un detalle, las personas que oímos hablando en el faro.

-Es cierto.

-Ese nombre si lo recuerdo, la jueza Holloway pero ¿qué es el Shepeers Glen? eso no lo sé, o no sé si me dijiste y lo olvide.

-No te pude haber dicho, porque el diario hace mención a eso pero muy de pasada, al parecer es algo malo.

-Ahora compañera, ¿hablaron a propósito ahí debajo de nosotras? para que nos enteremos de algo, o fue incidental que lo hicieran, porque no sabían que estábamos ahí.

-Eso no lo sé.

-Porque al parecer, ya nos espiaban en la feria, pero desde cuando nos siguen, como no nos han atacado no nos habíamos preocupado más por nuestra seguridad e integridad, de las criaturas raras y extrañas que de algún mirón.

-Eso tal vez nunca lo sepamos.

-Pero por lo pronto, hay que checar las fotografías.

-Ya no huele feo.

-Jen se levantó a ver, efectivamente esa criatura como perro había desaparecido, dejando solo una mancha café muy obscura en el piso, aunque Jen se agacho a poner los dedos encima, pareciera que habían tirado un poco de pintura, no estaba ni fresca, ni se pegaba en los dedos.

-Tenías razón Mallory, si se desvanecen igual aquí.

-Te lo dije.

-Una cosa más, oye si se supone que matan por pena capital a alguien en una cárcel, no debe de enterrar a esa persona en el cementerio.

-Si así es.

-Entonces, porque lo hacían en ese cementerio como clandestino.

-Sí, es muy raro.

-Que pasaría en la cárcel, que los enterraban escondidos.

-¿Cómo podríamos saber?

-Ya sé cómo: anota los nombres de las lapidas, que se vean en la fotografía que tomaste, los mas que se puedan.

Mientras Jen, fue a sacar el mapa de la mochila.

-¡Lo sabía¡

-¿Qué?

-Aquí en el mapa, aparece un cementerio, tendremos que hacer una escala ahí también, aparece en el mapa una oficina de registro en el centro, ahí podríamos averiguar las cosas, pero hay que llevar los nombres a la mano para no perder tiempo.

\- Me parece muy bien.

-Una cosa más.

-¿Qué?

-¿La puerta esta atrancada, podemos dormir como en el faro?

-No aquí no, podrían sorprendernos, porque sería fácil que la derribaran mejor haremos guardias.

-¿De cuánto tiempo?

-Yo creo que deberemos dormir bien, son las 7 de la noche, vamos a organizarnos bien para mañana, así que saldremos de aquí, a las 7 de la mañana, a revisar el hotel, dormiremos unas 8 horas, así que por hoy descansaremos, planearemos que hacer con lo que tenemos por el momento, le daremos una hojeada al diario, por si olvidamos algo, o hemos pasado algo por alto antes de alejarnos más de donde hemos estado. Comeremos algo para reponer las fuerzas, pienso que hagamos guardias de dos horas, así que cada una haga dos guardias, estaremos listas, bien descansadas

-Perfecto, me quedo con la primera guardia.

-¿Y eso? tú eres muy dormilona.

-Sí, pero quiero razonar un poco todo, lo que nos ha pasado, mientras más fresco lo tenga mejor.

Muy bien pues a tranquilizarnos un poco y revisar bien el mapa.

Ya cuando empezó a quedarse dormida Jen empecé a pensar lo que había pasado repasando mentalmente, cuando aún tenía un poco de luz prendí una lámpara para ver las hojas o pedazos de papel que habíamos traído de los lugares donde habíamos estado, cuando moví la lámpara mi vista, la luz chocaron con una especie de estante, estaba un maletín metálico muy bien acomodado me acerque, lo tome con cuidado era de esos maletines que tiene una combinación de números para abrirse.

Por lo pronto lo puse en el piso a un lado del mostrador, cuando me di cuenta de algo, me saco de mis pensamientos un ruido muy cercano, muy preocupante me acerque a Jen, la desperté cuando abrió los ojos le tape la boca con mi mano, le susurre muy quedito al oído:

-Escucha.

Se oía como si una gran masa enorme se arrastrara del otro lado de la pared, algo así como si reptara, estaba al parecer por el sonido, muy cerca de la puerta.

Jen se movía muy sigilosamente, tomo su arma que había dejado debajo de su cabeza, apunto hacia la pared donde se oía el ruido, lo siguió con el arma apuntando, pero cuando parecía que el ruido se acercaba a la puerta, de repente ceso, se escuchó solo la quietud de la noche.

Me volteo a ver extrañada, pero yo también lo estaba, tome mi arma, después de unos instantes que a mí se me hicieron eternos, Jen me dijo muy quedito que me levantara, que me protegiera con la barra o mostrador, que estuviera al pendiente de las dos puertas, ella se acercó a la puerta por la que entramos, con la linterna en una mano, con la escopeta en la otra, abrió de golpe e ilumino al pasillo.

Pero cuando hubo revisado de ambos lados me dijo ya en voz normal:

-No hay nada.

-¿Cómo? si lo acabamos de escuchar, una cosa que hace un ruido así no puede desaparecer en la nada.

Fui a la puerta, pero efectivamente no había nada ni residuos de nada en el piso, el polvo estaba intacto en el piso.

-Lo mejor será tratar de descansar, cerró la puerta de nuevo atrancándola.

-Mira Mallory no estamos locas, estamos en un pueblo antiguo donde suceden cosas extrañas, que se salen de lo normal lo estamos viviendo, así que cualquier cosa debemos estar alertas, no oímos ruidos de más, si están aquí pero por algún motivo hasta este momento parece que nos quieren asustar, para que nos larguemos de aquí pero no saben lo obstinadas que somos, que vamos a llegar al final de esto.

-Muy bien como habíamos dicho duerme, te despierto en un rato.

-De acuerdo.

Ya en lo que resto de la noche, no hubo ningún otro incidente, ni nada por el estilo, ya que nos levantamos le dije:

-Creo que descubrí algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Fíjate en el faro, encontramos una pista que no hemos podido descifrar porque al parecer nos falta algo más.

-Sí.

-Ahora la parte del libro de Tom Sawyer, es porque necesitamos conseguir un ejemplar, ver la página 24

Creo que sería conveniente saber quién es John Ambridge,

-Aquí el problema amiga, es que no hay señal en este maldito pueblo, no hay manera de que nos podamos comunicar al exterior, por lo visto, así que si es necesario, seria regresar al faro bordear el lago Toluca, para encontrar señal y poder llamar.

-Mala idea, no creo que sea buena idea regresarnos, ni separarnos por el momento.

-Está bien.

-Estuve releyendo el diario, al parecer habla de una prisión por el lago Toluca, pero en el mapa no aparece, ni la construcción en ruinas, ni nada por el estilo, así que aún no sé dónde está.

He estado revisado el mapa, según mi apreciación la prisión debería de estar según yo, sobre la avenida Nathan, pero entre lo que vendría a ser el south vale, y antes de este hotel o sea podría estar también sobre Sandford, pero no lo vimos al pasar ni está marcado en el mapa.

-¿Lo cual quiere decir?

-Que tal vez la prisión aun exista, bajo dos posibilidades

-¿Qué son?

-O esta aun ahí, pero el mapa no la pone, porque no está en funcionamiento, al no ser oficial el pueblo, o la otra opción no está perfectamente a la vista, podría ser que ahora parezca una bodega, no se tal vez, si está el cascaron pero a lo mejor por lo antiguo parece fuerte, como debería de estar cerca de la costa pasa desapercibida.

-Buena observación.

-Ahora creo que sería más fácil, revisar el hotel, una vez que terminemos, regresarnos sobre la calle Sandford, llegar hasta Nathan, para poder ver en qué lugar esta, que te parece.

-Muy bien, manos a la obra, recuerda a partir de ahora hay que intentar ver quien nos espía, si podemos herirlo o atraparlo mucho mejor, pero no te arriesgues, no te separes mucho porque tal vez, nosotros creemos que es solo uno el que espía, si son más, y nos tienden una trampa hay que tener cuidado.

-Así que con cuidado, buscar lo que nos pueda servir de aquí.

Recordé antes de salir el portafolio, se lo mostré a Jen, lo agito un poco y sonaba algo dentro, pero no podíamos abrirlo porque no sabíamos los números de la clave.

-Yo creo que por lo pronto lo dejaremos aquí, antes de irnos veremos si podemos abrirlo.

Salimos de ahí cautelosamente por el ruido que habíamos oído horas atrás.

Pero no había nada, estaba una puerta al fondo del lado derecho que no habíamos intentado abrir ayer, llegamos, la puerta se abrió con facilidad, entramos, por la ventana entraba luz del día, se veían unos estantes 3 para ser exactos, en ellos estaban revistas, de inmediato le dije a Jen:

-Fíjate si hay libros, si es así busca Tom Sawyer.

Había también unas mesitas, ya visto con calma era como una especie de cuarto de lectura del hotel, como una especie de servicio más a los que se hospedaban ahí.

Pero no había libros, solo revistas, pero al fondo, había una mesita contra el muro, arriba estaba la ventana grande, entraba mucha luz las cortinillas, se veían muy polvorosas, pero encima había un antiguo tocasetes.

-Mallory mira lo que halle.

Traía Jen un audio casete en la mano, simplemente tenía una etiqueta roja, no decía nada en la parte donde se podía escribir,

Lo tome, conecte el aparato a la corriente, puso el casete.

Al principio se oían ruido, como de pasos como alguien que pasa sobre hojas secas, después se escuchó una respiración agitada.

Un golpe seco, como de una caída, la voz que se oyó después una voz grave como de un hombre alto muy robusto

-Tómenlo de las piernas y enciérrenlo.

Se oyó un silencio sepulcral, después el carrusel la musiquita, alguien como trotando, como si trajera botas o botines en el carrusel, se oyeron unos disparos, alguien que se iría a la carrera, se oyeron varias pisadas, se escuchó como arrastraban el cuerpo de alguien, no se escuchó nada mas de ese lado, ni del otro.

Jen me mira extrañada, cuando estaba por terminarse el otro lado se oyó como si pegaran con algo pesado, lo deje correr

-Mallory te debiste de haber ido, ahora saben que tienes los papeles y que estas a punto de llegar.

Hubo un silencio y después

-Cuídala Jen, ella no es como tú, le costara trabajo llegar.

De pronto se acabó la cinta, por más que la regrese no pude volver a encontrar esa voz, ni nada en ese lado de la cinta.

-Era la voz de una niña y este jueguito, ya se pasó Mallory. Porque sabían que venimos al hotel, la dejaron a propósito.

-No lo sé Jen, pero si me asusto.

-Es algo muy raro, por lo pronto llévate la cinta, si salimos de esta, llevaremos esa cinta a examinar.

Diciendo esto la tomo, la metió en uno de los compartimentos de la mochila.

Cuando lo hizo le dije:

-Creo que ya en este cuarto, no hay nada que hacer,

Así que ahora solo quedaría ir por la otra parte de este pasillo que llega a estas puertas, o subir por la escalera que está a un costado, que parece según indica llega al primer piso.

Yo diría que fuéramos al otro lado del pasillo, viéramos lo que hay en el lobby y la recepción, porque recuerda que ahora debemos abrir ese portafolio, algo me dice que la clave para poder abrirlo, está en el mismo hotel pero quien sabe dónde.

-Muy bien, vamos para allá.

Salimos de ahí, en la alfombra del pasillo, había una especie de placa en el piso muy rara, como color cremita pero debía de medir aproximadamente unos 70 u 80 centímetros por 1 metro 50 creo yo, no estaba ahí cuando habíamos pasado, al acercarnos se levantó como si fuera algo vivo, creo que si lo estaba, tenía dos piernas, ahora en la parte de arriba se veían unas protuberancias, como si fueran los ojos, se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-¡Hacia atrás, Mallory¡

De inmediato Jen saco la escopeta, disparo haciendo blanco directo, yo saque el arma, mientras Jen cargaba dispare 5 veces, con un escopetazo más de Jen cayo, quedo inmóvil pero cayó encima de Jen.

-¡Jen ¿estás bien?¡

Rápidamente fui a intentar sacar a Jen de ahí, pero pareciera que esa cosa si estaba ¿muerta?, el olor que despedía esa secreción que debía de ser su sangre, era más repúgnate que la de los perros, logre sacarla.

-¿Estas bien?

-sí, solo me cayó encima, ¡como pesan Mallory!, es más pesado que si tú me cayeras encima.

-Seguro ¿estás bien?.

-Sí, pero que horrible peste.

-Vámonos de aquí,

Ayude a levantarla.

-Vamos a marcar el mapa.

-Sí.

-Hay que marcar, que puertas abren y cuáles no.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora vamos hacia el otro extremo del pasillo

Cuando llegamos más adelante de las puertas dobles, había otra criatura igual, Jen tuvo una idea.

-Espera aquí, veamos cómo reacciona, si le disparamos por la espalda, creo que esta al revés, porque va hacia el mismo punto que nosotras.

Jen se acercó, de nuevo el mismo número de disparos, solo que esta vez no le cayó encima, esperamos a que se desapareciera solo que a este, si le tome una foto.

Una vez que paso, fuimos al final del corredor, había una entrada al restaurante del hotel, el pasillo daba la vuelta. Pero llegaba a un elevador de carga, que estaba como clausurado, porque no pudimos abrirlo, ni vimos otra forma de bajar.

-Sabes que Jen, el diario habla de que aquí estuvo el hombre que buscaba a Mary.

-Si a Mary Sheepard, el nombre de él era James…Suttherland

-Muy bien Jen.

-Para que veas que si hice mi tarea, me puse a hacer memoria de todo lo que me contaste y leíste del diario, porque si no sería inútil que este aquí contigo, así que mejor acordarme para saber las cosas.

-Si él estuvo aquí en el hotel, algo al parecer que encontró, o que vio, hizo que saliera de aquí, lo llevara a hacer algo raro que solo consigna el diario, como su perdición.

-¿Que sería eso? Pues no lo dice el diario.

-Lo que vamos a hacer seria entrar al restaurante, veamos que puede haber.

-Bien.

-Solo que esta vez cambiamos los papeles, tú me cubres, yo entro.

-De acuerdo.

Empuñe el arma lista a disparar, si algo pasaba, Jen abrió, se metió poco a poco.

Dentro del cuarto que era enorme, de lo que era el restaurante, aún estaban las mesas con sus manteles, que debieron ser blancos, en algún momento, porque ahora se encontraban amarillentos, grises por el tiempo, por la suciedad y el polvo.

Al entrar sonaron las notas de un piano, volteamos las dos rápidamente, apunte con cuidado, se levantó un tipo aplaudiendo, con ambas manos arriba.

-¡Bravo, por las dos, han llegado hasta aquí ilesas¡

-¿Quién eres?

Pregunto Jen.

-¿Eres, el que nos ha seguido?

-¿Para qué? no es necesario, pero les diré algo mientras nos veía fijamente a las dos.

-¿Qué cosa?

Decía Jen muy cuidadosa, no dejaba de verlo también.

-Tengan cuidado con Holloway.

-¿Por qué?

Le pregunte.

-Ya lo sabrás, por cierto Heather no mato a Douglas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo sé, pero lamento tener que retirarme así, ante dos damas tan bellas, dejarlas con muchas dudas, pero es necesario, se acercó poco a poco a la puerta, por donde entramos Jen y yo, antes de salir volteo.

-¿Si no te dejamos ir?

-Ustedes, por favor no me haga reír señorita, hasta siempre, saliendo por las puertas.

Jen corrió, abrió las puertas, pero pareciera que había desaparecido, no estaba ni en el pasillo, era algo largo, yo diría unos 5 metros.

-Qué tipo tan raro.

-Y que lo digas.

-Revisemos aquí el restaurante, para ir al primer piso.

-De acuerdo.

Revisamos minuciosamente, de pronto, Jen se quedó viendo algo, me dijo:

-¡Mira!

Me acerque a ver, era encima de una mesa, extrañamente con un mantel muy blanco, como si lo acabaran de comprar, encima de esta mesa estaban un plato, unos cubiertos como si alguien fuera a llegar, a que le dieran servicio, sobre del plato estaba un audio casete, este era de color verde.

-¡Tómalo con cuidado¡

Así lo hice, me dijo Jen quedándose pensativa.

-Guárdalo, lo oiremos después.

-De acuerdo, aunque no entendí muy bien, de momento porque tomaba esa decisión, pero la obedecí, ella era un poco más experimentada en situaciones estresantes, o de peligro.

En cambio, yo siempre había sido una niña sobreprotegida, que me cuidaban al último detalle, casi nunca había tomado decisiones importantes en mi vida, por eso me gustaba estar con mi amiga Jen, muy decidida, muy cerebral, era lo que nos faltaba a las dos, nos complementábamos muy bien.

-Debemos de ir, al primer piso.

Salimos de ahí, por otra puerta que daba a una especie de terraza, muy bonita, bueno en su tiempo, desde ahí se podía ver las estrellas, el cielo pero regresando a la realidad, estaba muy polvoso, descuidada, al finalizar la terraza, estaba una puerta de color gris, con una herrería muy gariboleada, Jen logro abrirla, con un poco de esfuerzo, mientras yo cubría nuestra incursión con la pistola.

Entramos en lo que debía de ser, algo así como la recepción, era un salón grande, en medio de él, había un extraño aparato, si podría decirse así.

A los lados, estaban unos silloncitos, con unas mesitas llenas de polvosas revistas, había también en la pared de enfrente una especie de mostradorcito, como de recepción como en donde dan las llaves a los huéspedes, daba esa impresión.

El aparato ese, parecía un exhibidor más bien, dentro de él, en una especie de rueda, que debía girar por las marcas que tenía, estaban colocadas una figura de la sirenita, una figura de blancanieves, muy bien hechas y pintadas, como si las acabaran de depositar, enfrente se encontraba salido de una especie de cajoncito salido, que algo debió de contener pero ya no estaba.

Jen, también lo noto.

Fuimos al mostradorcito, solo había una nota para el sr. Suttherland…..que se presentara, porque tenían lo que había olvidado, pero no veíamos nada, las puertas no abrían.

Esto se volvía desesperante, unas puertas se abren, otras no, pareciera que estaban pegadas de alguna manera, ni siquiera se movía la cerradura.

Fuimos al primer piso, había un hall o salón pequeño, tenía una puerta a cada lado izquierda y derecha.

Entramos del lado derecho, fuimos intentando abrir las puertas, una de la derecha, la de enfrente de la izquierda, una vez que vimos, que no había nadie ni nada en el pasillo, al parecer ninguna puerta, abriría cuando de pronto abrió la última puerta del lado izquierdo.

-Mallory, con cuidado, vamos a entrar, abrió de par en par la puerta, probamos con el interruptor de la luz, pero no hacía nada, prendimos una lámpara, entramos en el cuarto era obscuro, olía a una mezcla entre humedad y algo más como agrio, era un olor fétido, que resultaba ofensivo, costaba el respirar.

Sobre la cama, estaba una chamarra, cubría algo que levante con mucho cuidado, nos dimos cuenta que eran muchas fotos, las fotos de arriba eran de Jen y mías.

-¡Te dije que nos seguían¡ se dieron el lujo de fotografiarnos, ni cuenta nos dimos, ¡demonios¡ mira ahí estamos saliendo del faro, esa otra es en el carrusel.

Había más, un total de 16 fotos nuestras en Silent Hill, abajo había fotos de una mujer, más bien joven, de unos diría yo ¿17 o 18 años tal vez? había fotos de dos hombres diferentes, ninguna de ellas había sido tomada en Silent Hill, de alguien más que estaba parado en Silent Hill, en un lugar que no ubicaba, porque aún no habíamos estado ahí. Tome todas las fotos, salimos de ahí.

Regresamos cautelosas al pasillo, revisamos el otro lado del piso, tampoco abrió ninguna puerta, pero descubrimos que el mapa no marcaba una reja, que estaba en el segundo piso, se veía una escalera que subía, pero la reja nos lo impedía, así que decidimos regresar a donde habíamos dormido.

Para ver bien el mapa, darnos cuenta que nos faltaba.

Cuando entramos, nos dimos cuenta que en el polvo del piso, aparte de nuestras pisadas entrando y saliendo, se veía como si hubieran arrastrado algo muy simétrico, se veían dos hileras de arrastrones, que no sabíamos que eran, pero alguien había estado ahí.

Jen fue a revisar, el mueble seguía frente a la puerta, no entraron por ahí, ni tampoco habían abierto la puerta de lo que suponíamos era un closet.

-Mira Mallory, para terminar de revisar aquí, solo nos faltaría subir por la escalera, donde no hemos podido pasar, llegar al sótano, porque debe haber una manera de llegar, aunque el elevador no sirva, si no ¿cómo hacían cuando se quedaban sin energía eléctrica? qué te parece, si ahora comemos algo, descansamos, esperamos a mañana para revisar eso, muy temprano para poder seguir.

-También falta el portafolio, Jen.

-Es cierto, tal vez ahí este algo que nos sirva, sabes intentare forzarlo es lo mejor.

-Comamos, ya veremos.

-Muy bien.

Después de comer le dije a Jen:

-Dormiré un rato.

-Ok, yo hare la guardia, mientras intentare forzar el portafolio.

Saco su cuchillo de acampar, para intentarlo, solo vi como lo intentaba, cuando me di cuenta ya me había dormido.

mientras Jen intentaba forzar el portafolio, oyó un ligerísimo ruido fuera, se quedó callada, apagando la lámpara, tomando la escopeta, apuntando a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta, la puerta se empezó a abrir, poco a poco, como si alguien quisiera entrar, cuando apunto a la puerta la cerraron con mucho cuidado, entonces Jen, fastidiada de que las siguieran, se levantó con la intención de amedrentar a su perseguidor con su escopeta, se levantó en silencio, se acercó a la puerta, abrió con cuidado, al salir extrañamente el pasillo tenía una ligera luminosidad, que no parecía provenir de ninguna fuente.

Vio una silueta adelante, se acercó.

-¡Alto o te disparo¡

La silueta se detuvo, volteo, Jen estuvo atenta a apuntarle a la cabeza, era un muchacho con gorra, que no tendría más de 13 años, e inocentemente pregunto:

-¿No ha visto a Laura?

-¿A quién?, ¿quién es Laura?

-Mi amiga, la busco para jugar.

-¿Quién eres niño?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me llamo Eddie.

-¿Eddie?

-Dobrowsky.

Se hecha a correr, se pierde en la obscuridad, de más adelante del pasillo.

Cuando intenta regresar con Mallory, se da cuenta que algo ha cambiado en el lugar, al intentar abrir la puerta donde salió, no abre, se ve como si tuviera vida propia, roja y además palpita.

-¿Pero, qué demonios sucede?

Golpeando la puerta fuertemente con la escopeta, gritándole a su amiga.

-¡Mallllll!

Pero no recibe respuesta, oye algo que se arrastra, voltea rápidamente. es una criatura semihumana, que tiene una especie de tentáculos, apunta Jen con su escopeta, blanco perfecto en la cabeza, pero que pasa que solo se hace para atrás, pero ¡no muere¡, lleva la mano a la bolsa del chaleco que trae, toca solo trae unos 6 tiros más, aparte los que tiene la escopeta para que arriesgarse, corre por la escalera, ahí se convence que si ha cambiado todo, es mas lóbrego, mas siniestro, está plagado de criaturas, tienen que subir, llega al primer piso de nuevo, de ahí corre, pero las extrañas criaturas la siguen, desesperada busca abrir una puerta por instinto, porque más temprano por la tarde, estuvieron haciéndolo y no abrían las puertas.

Cuando lo recuerda, la cuarta puerta del lado izquierdo, ¡está abierta¡ gira la cerradura, abre entra y cierra tras de ella, esperando que no haya nada dentro del cuarto, para su fortuna no hay nada, solo un extraño mobiliario, que jamás en su vida había visto, el cuarto es rojo y destella.

Solo se encuentra una especie de jaula invertida, pequeña como si fuera la cama, en la esquina, el piso es como de malla. No hay piso normal, cuando de pronto se da cuenta, que algo brilla sobre lo que podría llamarse la cabecera de la cama, lo toma.

Se da cuenta que en la pared, o lo que sería la pared, está roto, se puede pasar al otro cuarto, entra, el cuarto se ve un poco más normal, aunque aún es inquietante, lo que ve, hay una sombra, ahora si ya no hay a donde correr, apunta decidida a matar a la cosa esa.

-¿Me vas a disparar?

Es una niña como de unos 10 o 12 años, con un precioso vestidito obscuro, que parece azul marino, la falda tablada, el chalequito del mismo color, la blusita blanca, perfectamente limpia y pulcra, la niña con su cola de caballo muy bien hecha en el cabello, su cara reluciente, de piel blanca, o tal vez demasiado blanca, se queda viendo a Jen.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo vivo aquí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ayuda a Mallory, porque no es fuerte como tú, podría fracasar, no salir de aquí, muchos les ha pasado, no regresan se los queda el supremo.

-¿Quién es el supremo?

-El malo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Yo vivo aquí¡

-¿En el hotel? ¿Qué paso con el hotel? no estaba así.

-No, yo vivo en Silent Hill, que le sucede al hotel, que estas en el verdadero Silent Hill.

-¿En el verdadero?

-Sí, deberás tener cuidado, porque en algún momento tu amiga podría traicionarte y dejarte, o cambiarte al maligno.

-¿Mallory, está bien?

-El sacrificio está bien ahora, no le harán nada, aún falta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Yo?, me llamo Alessa Guillespie.

-Debes encontrar a Cybil Bennet, es importante te podría ayudar.

-¿Sabes quién es John Ambridge P.?

-No.

-¡Adiós, ya me voy¡

-¡Espera niña¡

Empezó a alejarse, hacia la parte más obscura del cuarto.

-Niñaaaa, Alessaaaaa.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Ahora debía de regresar, para ayudar a Mallory, ¿cómo? por lo pronto debía de bajar de nuevo, regreso al cuarto anterior, abrió la puerta para salir al pasillo, cuando salió todo era normal de nuevo, volteo la vista al cuarto en el que había estado, se dio cuenta que era un cuarto normal de hotel, con pintura color cremita, muy sucio, con cortinas más bien grises por el polvo, un mueble para tv, unos silloncitos, una cama, se dio cuenta de algo, había una VCR en el mueble, estaba salido un casete de ahí, así que tomo la video casetera, con el casete, salió de ahí regresando al cuarto donde dejo a Mallory, esperando abriera, lo logro.

Se tumbó junto a su amiga, viendo que estaba bien se quedó recostada ahí por unos minutos, ¿qué había pasado exactamente?, ya lo había dicho, estaban en un pueblo de locos.

Pero ahora también ella enloquecía poco a poco.

No, no era así, la niña dijo estas en el verdadero Silent Hill o sea que pase a otro plano, ¿Pero cómo? y ¿cómo regrese?

Se quedó despierta, meditando todo lo que había pasado, lo que le había dicho esa niña, sabía quién era recordaba lo que Mall le había leído del diario, sobre esa niña Alessa.

Cuando Mallory despertó, le conto con lujo de detalles, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, teniendo cuidado de no contarle lo de Alessa, que le había dicho de la traición de Mallory a ella.

Su amiga muy interesada, estuvo al tanto de todo el relato, solo la interrumpió un par de veces, para hacer preguntas.

Cuando termino el relato, Mallory pregunto emocionada:

-¿Qué era lo que había en la cama, que brillaba?

Cierto, solo lo tome, no lo había visto lo saco de su chaleco era una llave.

-¡Que procede jefa que hacemos¡

-No lo sé Mall, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde es el único lugar que nos ha hecho falta una llave para entrar?

-La escalera del segundo piso.

-Cierto, debemos probarla ahí.

-Vamos para allá.

-¿Pero sabes? que llevemos el portafolio, ya no me gustaría regresar a quedarme en este lugar.

-Muy bien.

Salimos para ir al segundo piso.

-Oye, la video casetera.

Tráela, veamos si sirve en la tv que vi, de una vez, no podemos andar cargando tantas cosas.

-Muy bien.

Llegaron al cuarto donde Jen tomo la VCR, si abrió entraron, prendieron la tv, para comprobar que sirviera, conectaron todo, se sentaron a ver.

Era un video, de una mujer que más adelante se enteraron, era de Mary Sheepard, o Mary Suttherland, la esposa de Suttherland. El video estaba dirigido a él, ella le pedía que no sufriera, que la enfermedad era terminal, lo sabían los dos que los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron, que intentara hacer su vida, fuera feliz el, que ella había sido muy feliz al lado de su amado marido.

Pero lo más escalofriante del video, eran un par de tomas de donde se veía que Mary se había puesto mal, cuando estaban en ese hotel, en ese cuarto, había una toma desde arriba cuando el la cobijaba, le decía que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien, mientras ella tosía o vomitaba sangre,

¿Quién los había filmado? ¿También los espiaban a ellos?

La otra era una toma, donde ella sentada en la cama del hospital demacrada, muy enferma por lo visto, estaba en lugar muy semejante como lo había descrito Jen, su odisea de la noche anterior, se oía a lo lejos la voz de una niñita, pero Jen podría aun hoy, jurar que no era Alessa.

Pero bueno, si a nosotros nos habían tomado fotos, porque a ellos no podían haberlos filmado.

-Vámonos de aquí.

Jen salió.

-Pero yo me tome la molestia de sacar el video casete, echarlo en mi mochila. Para seguir a Jen.

Llegamos a la escalera, para el segundo piso, cuando llegamos Jen probo la llave, abrió si era de ahí.

-Lista para entrar.

-Sí.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Solo eran un tramo de escaleras, al llegar solo había dos puertas una en la pared de enfrente, como salimos, una al fondo ninguna de las dos abrió, pero arriba de la puerta grande decía algo que ya no se alcanzaba a leer, Jen me llamo:

-Mallory, trae el portafolio y la lámpara, mira en la madera de la puerta, alguien había raspado algo, pero al intentar verlo uno solo tapaba la luz, con la lámpara se veía muy bien era 458.

Lo pusimos en el portafolio, abrió de inmediato dentro estaba una tarjeta de tarot, una especie de cuadernillo con unas direcciones de Silent Hill 5 en total, no había mas nada escrito en el.

esto continuara para Mall y Jen…


End file.
